Web of Lies
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWISTED WEBS! Living a broken life the once named Serena Shields struggles with herself and her husband. Her days are lived in a fantasy life that has her nephew and daughter convinced she’s insane. MORE INSIDE...
1. Ghosts

Welcome to the Sequel of Twisted Webs! Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Web of Lies

Living a broken life the once named Serena Shields struggles with herself and her husband. Her days are lived in a fantasy life that has her nephew and daughter convinced she's insane. With an abusive and controlling husband watching her every move she attempts to live peacefully only to discover it's all a lie and nothing is as it seems. As she untwists the webs spun around her she sees that her husband kept a few secrets from her, one hidden from her to keep her with him. The sequel to Twisted Webs!

* * *

Ghosts

The icy blue eyes of a teenage girl snapped open when she heard the soft voice of her mother talking to an invisible ghost. Seven in the morning on a summer's day and already she was dreading today events. She quickly rose, brushed her long black hair into her typical ponytail, and then snuck into the hallway into her cousin's room. "Ricky?"

The ebony-haired teen lay on his bed with a book perched between his hands. With a weak smiled his brown eyes looked tiredly at his cousin, his chin-length hair covering the majority of his face. "She's up." He sighed and returned his eyes to the book. "I can't do it… I won't Seriah. Not this year." Seriah sighed and walked to his bed laying next to him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Ricky." She whispered softly and closed her eyes. She was always the first to say it and it had always calmed him. "I have your present in my room… I'll give it to you later." He nodded and continued to read his book.

Laying next to him on the bed she listened to her mother move about, talking constantly as she usually did. Seriah shook her head sadly. It had been sixteen years since Darien and Raye were murdered in the park and her mother held to the belief that Darien's ghost followed her everywhere. Seriah had even heard her mother having an intense argument with her "uncle". As if on cue the door opened revealing a beautiful blonde who was now thirty-six but didn't look a day over twenty. Her cerulean blue eyes fixed on the teens as they stared at her.

"Time to come out of your caves!" She sung, her voice sounding happy but carried a melancholy undertone. The two rolled off the bed as she stepped in and hugged Derrick lovingly. "Happy birthday! I can't believe you're sixteen already." She stepped back and admired him briefly. He looked so much like Darien, save for his brown eyes and the fact that he was nowhere near the physical specimen his father had been. "Will you play for me again this year?" She asked softly, her eyes pleading with him to say yes. "Please? I so love it when you play." Before he could answer she pulled him out of his room and down to the grand piano that Darien had played so many years ago. He sighed as she sat him on the bench and rushed towards her cello.

Derrick looked at the keys of the piano then back up to the picture of his father that adorned every room in the house. _I hate this… I'm not you! I wish I were never born… _Seriah watched Derrick's eye darken and frowned. Poor Derrick, he suffered under a terrible burden, the burden of perfection. Since they were kids Serena had been molding Derrick to be like his father. If he ever failed at something she would shake her head and smile stating that he just wasn't what his father was. He knew it wasn't malicious, Serena loved him very much, but not for who he was as a person, it was whom he resembled that she truly loved. Seiya would always roll his eyes and twist his finger in a circle beside his head when Serena went off on one of her Darien tangents.

His fingers brushed the keys then he winced and slammed the keyboard cover shut. "NO! I won't do it. Not this year! I can't! I'm not DARIEN!" As Derrick ran to his room Seiya came in the front door and looked at his wife expectantly.

"Not again Serena." He sighed and set his keys in the bowl on the table by the door. "Don't you think you've taken this too far? Let Derrick be his own person. It's his birthday for Pete's sake." Seriah smiled at her father and looked at Serena expectantly. Instead of answering she stood and rushed up the stairs, following after Derrick. Seriah turned back to her father to see him glaring at the picture of Darien on the mantle. "So, another year has passed?" His icy eyes grew cold before he sighed once again. "I wish she'd just let the man go. I swear Seriah, if you ever act like your mother… I'll bring a whole world of hurt down on you." She chuckled lightly then looked to the stairs as Derrick came bounding down them with conviction written on his face and a bag in his hands.

"I'm leaving! I can't handle this!" He shouted back up at Serena who was standing atop the stairs with tears in her eyes. As Derrick trudged towards the door Seiya moved to intercept him. "Get out of my way Seiya. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!"

"Derrick, be reasonable. I'm not letting you leave." Seiya smiled warmly thus defying the warning in his eyes. "Calm down and think about this. "Where do you think you're going to go?"

"What's it matter? You don't give a shit!" Derrick reached for the door making Serena cry out in terror. Seiya gently lead Derrick from the door and sat him down. "I don't know why you won't let me leave Seiya."

"I've raised you, I care about you and I just can't let you run away. Besides, if Seriah and I have to suffer through today you had better do it too." Derrick ripped his arm away from Seiya and glared.

"I'm NOT Darien! He's dead, get over it!" Derrick shouted making Seiya smile. "I'll never be as perfect as he was." Derrick let his head fall as if he were ashamed of himself.

"Be thankful you're not your father. He was far from perfect Derrick… your aunt only saw of him what she wanted to see but I knew the real Darien. He was no role model. Believe me." The ominous glint in Seiya's eyes had always bothered Derrick. Maybe it was the icy color that truly bothered him but he couldn't help but feel as if Seiya was the crazy one in the house. Serena had always acted crazy but she was predictable. She always did things she though were right. Seiya was a different type of crazy, the type that should be feared. "The last thing you want is to be like him." Seiya then stood and smiled at his wife who looked positively horrified. "Will you calm down Serena? He's not leaving."

"I'm not worried about what he's going to do." Her voice was normal, as if she were finally grasping reality. The two remained staring at each other for a while before Serena turned her head to the side and down. "I plan on going to the graves today… I need some flowers… please?" She asked softly making Seiya smile.

"Absolutely Serena… what type would you like? The kids and I can run to the store and get them. I need to pick up Derrick's cake anyway." Derrick looked up at his uncle and smiled thankfully. He didn't really liked to spend time with Seiya but if it meant escaping Serena then he would. "Sweet face?"

"I um… whatever you think is pretty Seiya." She sauntered down the stairs looking defeated and wilted. Seiya nodded and walked to her, deliberately kissing her lips before turning to the two teens.

"Let's get going then! Derrick, Seriah." He called and walked to the front door as Serena walked to her cello and sat in her chair. The kids walked out allowing Seiya to stay behind for a moment. "Behave this time okay? I really don't want to deal with one of your moods. Understand me?" His voice was a harsh bark.

"I understand Seiya." She sighed and tuned her cello quickly. Seiya nodded and left her alone in the house her brother once lived in. She breathed deeply as she pulled the large bow across the strings for the first note of the song she loved so much. She played the entire piece until the last note was left hanging in the air. Once the sound had ceased to reverberate off of the walls she opened her eyes and stood the cello against it's stand and looked at the empty piano bench. Sadly, her blue wells fixed on the picture on the hearth and picked it up so she could tenderly trace the outline of the image's lips with her index finger. "I miss you Darien… so much… I even miss you being an over protective ass. Seiya was the biggest mistake I've ever made Dare… he's so abusive… not to the kids. Never to them. He'd never dare to hurt them… but me… I don't fight back… I don't care enough. I'm afraid for the kids though… I can see a romance beginning to blossom… I don't want them to suffer like I did but I can't let them be together." Tears started to stream down her face as she spoke to the picture. "It's so wrong that I've gotten to see him grow up and not you… he's gotten so big, he looks more like Raye to me but he's still a handsome boy… and he's so good to Seriah, always looking out for her much like you looked out for me. How you protected me… but… you're not here to save me anymore and it's been so long… it's getting harder for me to believe you're alive. You have to be though, you know? That part of my heart… the part that belongs to you isn't as decayed as the areas around it. But… as time has gone by… I just… I don't want to believe that you're truly gone and that you're not going to walk through the door and sweep me off my feet." She then began to sob harder, replaced the picture, and buried her make up smudged face in her hands hoping to bury the world.

* * *

"I like these ones Daddy!" Seriah grabbed a large bouquet of daisies that were dies different colors. Seiya smiled at his daughter and nodded as Derrick stood close by with his hands in his pockets watching all the people with shopping carts pass by. "How about these Ricky?" Seiya looked at Derrick, carefully gauging his reaction to Seriah's question.

"I don't care Riah. I really don't. Just get whatever." He looked at Seiya and ran his hands through his hair like Darien used to do. The motion infuriated Seiya. "Can we get my cake and go home? Grandma and Grandpa are supposed to be over."

"So is uncle Andy! He promised he'd come to your party!" Seriah squealed happily. Seiya sneered. Andrew was a royal pain in his side. Since the funeral Andrew had been watching him like a hawk.

The three gathered their items and returned to the house where Serena sat in her chair with her face buried in her hands. She was sobbing much like she was during the funeral. Seiya growled and shoved the grocery bags into Seriah's arms as he briskly stalked over to Serena and grabbed her hands to reveal her face. "You didn't behave like I told you to." He hissed in a low tone so the kids couldn't hear him.

"No!" Serena shouted and began to hit Seiya desperately. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He sighed and looked at the two teens. They had seen this before, Serena always went into fits like this. It always happened when she was crying. She'd stop and begin to act as if Seiya was going to do some horrible thing. "Get away from ME!" She shouted. Her make-up was smeared in such a way that it made her look like a gruesome clown.

"Seriah, get the tranquillizers, your mother's gone into on of her fits." Seiya said calmly as he trapped her wrists so she couldn't hit him. "Stop this Serena. You're scaring the kids." Seriah rushed past them and into the bathroom cabinet where they kept the tranquillizers. They were gone, of course, her mother often got rid of them so she couldn't be drugged.

"They're gone Daddy!" She breathed as she rushed back in. Seiya looked at his daughter then to his wife with an angry scowl.

"Why did you have to go and get rid of those… you know better." He whispered into her ear then smiled. "That's okay… I have something else to shut you up." She really began to struggle and she even tried to kick him. "Don't just stand there Derrick! Help me! Seriah… in my desk, in the office, there are three syringes I keep just in case she does this. Go and get one of them." Seriah nodded and quickly ran to her father's office as Derrick rushed to Seiya's aid.

"What's wrong with her?" Derrick frowned and looked at his aunt who was now screaming at him to help her. It was a sad sight and unfortunately one that he saw every year on his birthday.

Seriah rushed back into the room with the syringe in her hand then gave it to her father. "Thank you honey." Seiya took it as Serena glared at her daughter as if she were a traitor. "I'm sorry sweet face." Seiya jammed the syringe into her thigh and emptied the contents into her body immediately stilling her. "Thank you Diamond." Seiya sighed and released Serena. Her eyes were still wide open making her look like a demented doll. Seiya then smiled and moved his finger's over her eyes shutting her eye lids.

"What was that stuff? It works faster than any tranquillizer I've ever seen." Derrick knitted his brow as Seiya scooped Serena into his arms. Her body was so limp it almost looked like she was dead. Seiya didn't answer, rather he took Serena upstairs to their bedroom and tossed her onto the bed.

"You had to start didn't you? You know better Serena so why do you keep trying? Just submit and live with it. He's dead okay? He's been dead for sixteen years." He growled angrily and began to put her wrists and ankles into the cuffs he kept on the bed. "I didn't want to use that stuff on you, you know I don't like it but it certainly comes in handy at times." He locked the cuffs as tightly as he could without completely cutting off the circulation. "Your dear friend Andrew's coming over today apparently… looks like you won't be seeing him." Seiya laughed and stepped away from his restrained wife. "You're going to get it when this wears off." He moved back down the stairs where Andrew was talking to the kids calmly. "Andy! Good to see you!"

Andrew glared at the man in front of him then smiled for the kids' sakes. "Hey Say… how are you today? Heard Serena's having on of her episodes." Seiya squared his jaw as Andrew's smile widened. He hated the blonde before him because Andrew was the only one who knew Darien well enough to act like him. "Shame. I would have like to have talked to her." Andrew ran his hand through his hair then slapped his hands together. "Well, I brought presents… shall we get this party started or what?"

"Sure…" Derrick shrugged making Andrew glare at Seiya once more. Seriah watched Andrew and her father exchange looks and wondered why they didn't get along. That, however; was a question for a different day. One that didn't involve her mother flipping out.

* * *

The sharp tingling feeling ripping through her body was amplified by Seiya's violent thrusts into her body. The whole thing made her want to scream in pain but she wouldn't. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her. She hated him, she wished she could run away, run to someone who could protect her from him but it seemed that there was nowhere to run. The only person she could think of was Sapphire but he had vanished years ago.

"If you ever act like you did today again I'll start beating Derrick. Understand me Serena?" She nodded weakly as he moved away from her and laughed. That was always his threat, she had to be good or he'd punish the only living link she had to Darien. He knew it was effective and she had no doubt in her mind that he'd carry through. Seiya always carried through with his threats. "He had a good birthday though. John and Karen stopped by to wish him a happy birthday. It was nice to see them again." She only closed her eyes hoping he'd be quiet and leave her alone. "Seriah wants to go to summer camp… what do you think? I figure there's no harm in it. Send them both to camp so we can have more time together." He chuckled. "I'll leave that to you sweet face."


	2. Prisoner

I think this may answer a few questions. I think you'll appreciate this chapter really. I like it. Anywho, for those of you wondering why this isn't a part of Twisted Webs like it was originally it's because the original was a combined version. This story was always meant to be in more than one part. So, like always let me know if you like it with a **REVIEW!** Oh and... for those of you asking about Darien... chill! Okay, I promise it's all in the story. I will leave no fabricated stone unturned!

* * *

Prisoner

Serena was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and talking to her ghost of a brother. When Seriah came down. Being quiet she hid and listened to her mother's voice. "I can see it Dare… the past week they've been gazing at one another more and more. I think they're following in our footsteps… no… no I don't think they know anything about it..." Serena whipped her head to the side as if she was shocked. "You stop it! I don't need those thoughts rushing into my head. Remember? You didn't come back when you promised you would so I don't believe you any how." She then giggled and visibly blushed. "Don't say that Dare. Someone's going to hear you."

The conversation bothered Seriah to say the least. She'd never seen her mother acting like such a playful, and flirty child yet, there she was, alone in the kitchen apparently having a very intimate conversation with the air! Clearing her throat she stepped into the kitchen making Serena freeze. "Morning Momma."

"Morning baby." Serena smiled, her brilliant white teeth almost glittered in the light. "I'm making cheese and ham omelets for your father… would you like one?" Seriah nodded and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. Serena returned to her cooking and began to hum. "So… summer camp?"

"Oh… yeah… but um mom… I want to know more about uncle Darien." The request surprised Serena a little, making her spin around. "Please? I've never asked and… I don't know I'm sort of curious." Seriah smiled at her mother then looked at the counter. "If you don't want to tell me about him I can always ask Daddy…"

"Your father wouldn't like you asking that question. He always hated Darien, despite what he says…" She sighed and turned back tot eh stove. "Your uncle Darien was an amazing man… I know it sounds crazy but… I was in love with him. Truly in love with him, in fact, the night they died he… never mind about that." She laughed and thought for a moment. "Well… Dare was… well… he was tall, dark, handsome… he had the deepest blue eyes that could delve into your soul so easily it was as if he knew every inch of you. From the time we were children our parents were never around and so he took care of me. He raised me really, always protected me… even against myself. He was also very talented. He could play the piano like no other, dance like a god, play football like a pro, and I swear he was the smartest man in the world." Seriah closed her eyes trying to put her uncle together and somehow try and fit all those traits into the photo that was hung everywhere. "When he hugged you… it was as if all the evil in the world was banished and only he existed. He was so very sensitive too, though he tried to hide it." She smiled. "He couldn't completely hide it from me… it's a strange thing to grow up with someone and know them so very well that you can have entire conversations without words." Seriah knew how her mother felt. She had that with Derrick, and it puzzled many of their friends.

"When you said you loved him… what do you mean by that Momma?" Seriah was almost afraid to hear the answer but she waited patiently for it. Serena smiled and closed her eyes.

"Seriah, it is a sad fact that he was my soul mate. No one else can claim the part of my heart he held. I loved him… so very deeply… and not as a brother. The day he died… he took my love with him." She opened her eyes with a sigh and looked over her shoulder at Seriah who's face held disgust and anger.

"What about Daddy? Don't you love him?" The girl stormed showing just like her father she was. It was something that had always worried Serena and with every passing day she saw more of Seiya in their daughter and less of herself.

"I did once…" Serena then put the omelets on plates, gave one to Seriah then walked out of the room to Seiya's office leaving Seriah to seethe. She hated her mother for this. Why the hell did her mother marry her dad if she didn't truly love him? Why? There had to be a reason.

She quickly ate her eggs and rushed up to Derrick's room to tell him her discoveries. He'd never really been interested in anything to do with Darien but she wanted to tell him why her mother held on. He was playing a game on his computer when she walked in. "Hey." He greeted and tossed some of his hair from his face. She quickly sat on his desk and stared at him as he played his game. It made her wonder, did she love Ricky as more than a cousin? Maybe she did. Whenever she was around him she felt safe, like her mother had around Darien. Then there were the silent moments that they both seemed to know what the other was thinking. "What?" He asked and paused his game.

"Mom was in love with your dad. I mean really in love." Derrick knitted his brow and stared into her eyes carefully, unsure of how to react to the news. "She just told me that she doesn't love my dad either! Isn't that terrible?"

"Yeah, real terrible… I hate to say it but sometimes I get the feeling that your dad's a bad guy. I just… I have this feeling that he's the one making your mom look crazy. I don't think she is… she's just… trapped. You know? I think he's holding her prisoner here… and he drugs her to keep her from running." Seriah's eyes widened in disbelief. How could Derrick think such a thing of her father? The man was an insurance salesmen… there was nothing sinister about him in her eyes. "After what I saw yesterday… I'm not so sure your dad's not beating her."

"Daddy wouldn't beat her. He loves her. You know that Ricky." She sighed and looked into his dark brown eyes. She couldn't deny that she felt a fondness for her cousin that, perhaps, bordered on attraction. There was a jealousy in her that surfaced when she saw Derrick flirting with girls at school; it was something she had pondered many times. Could it be that her mother passed along some sort of genetic defect that allows one to be attracted to other members of their family? "Ricky… what if… what if whatever's wrong with my mom… is wrong with me?" He looked at her cautiously and paused his game.

"What are you talking about? Seriah, I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with Aunt Serena. I mean, look at how gifted she is! She's an actress, dancer, singer, musician, gymnast… she's so many things… you can't be crazy and be talented like that." Seriah knitted her brow as she thought about Derrick's words. "As far as my dad… well, I get the feeling that everyone was in love with him. Except your dad."

Seriah sat on the desk admiring Derrick as he continued to play his game. His black hair kept falling over his face causing him to tuck it back behind his ears almost instinctively. When his hair fell forward the next time she reached over quickly and brushed it away making him freeze like a deer in headlights. Just as he began to turn towards her Serena opened the door and smiled lovingly at the two. "Guess what? You're both going to camp!" She then floated into the room and sat on the bed, spreading a few pamphlets out. "Which one would you like? I was thinking this music and sports camp… that way you cam both play your music and get some exercise. What do you think of that?"

The two teens looked into her cerulean blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Smiling, Derrick stood, walked to the bed and sat next to her to admire the pamphlets. Despite the fact that she constantly tried to mold him into his father he had always loved Serena dearly. She was the only mother he'd ever known and to see her living her life, day to day, trying so desperately to hold onto her fantasy world, saddened him. He meant what he'd said to Seriah, he just didn't buy that Serena was crazy. "I like that one… how about it Seriah?" She shrugged and looked towards the window with a sigh. "Sounds great Aunt Serena." Derrick smiled as the blonde hopped up and looked between the two teens.

"Okay… I'll call and get you two all signed up. I went to many music camps with Dare. We made everyone jealous… I loved it and he was always proud of me…" Her voice trailed off. "We should go shopping for some clothes for the both of you. Would you like that?" Her smile seemed forced as she glanced from one teen to the other.

"I'd like that." Derrick stood with a smile. "Then maybe afterwards I should get a haircut. It's getting sort of long." He tucked his hair behind his ears just before Serena took gentle hold of his chin. Turning his face slightly from side to side she smiled and nodded. "Thank you Aunt Serena."

"You're welcome… be ready to go in an hour." She then walked out of the room and down stairs where Seiya was waiting for her. "I'm going to take the kids shopping for clothes in an hour." She announced while walking past him then winced as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him.

"What stores are you going to?" His icy blue eyes examined hers critically. He could see the fear behind them and smiled. "Answer me Serena."

"I'm not sure. I was going to take them downtown. Make a day of it… you know. Things I like to do." She said softly as he snarled and pulled her closer to him. "Seiya, I don't know what you're worried about. It's just a shopping trip. Since when did you get antsy over a shopping trip?" She looked at the ground sadly. "If you're concerned about me running you can forget it. I have nowhere to go. You'd find me anyways." He smiled and released her.

"That's my girl… now you run along and have fun with the kids. I probably won't be back when you get here. I'll be home for dinner though." He turned away from her and walked to the table by the front door to retrieve his keys. "I'm in the mood for casserole... think you can't handle that sweet face?" His voice had an edge to it that told her he would punish her if she didn't make what he wanted.

"I'm pretty sure I can." She said numbly then watched him walk out the front door. Turning to look at the stairs she paled as she saw Derrick standing at the top with a grave look on his face. "Derrick… honey, how long have you been standing there?" She was visibly frightened by the idea of him knowing about Seiya's abuse.

"Long enough… Serena." He quickly walked to her and hugged her tightly. "I know you're not crazy… does he abuse you?" She stood perfectly still, unsure of what to say or do. "Does he? What does he do? Hit you?"

"It doesn't really matter honey. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all okay. I learned a long time ago not to argue with him… or fight back…" He watched as her eyes filled with tears. "I've never told anyone… not even Andy… I think he knows though."

"You mean to tell me… that Seiya's been abusing you, uncle Andy knows it… but doesn't do anything?" Derrick's face reddened with anger. "They have places you can go… leave him!" Derrick demanded and stomped his foot. "Or go to my grandparents. Grandpa John loves you and he'll make sure you have somewhere to stay."

"I can't… there's no getting away from Seiya. The only place I could ever go would be home but… Mom hates me." She sat on the stairs and put her face in her hands. "I've tried so hard to hide it all from you kids. It's important that you never see the monster he really is… I was stupid, I shouldn't have married him but… I had to."

"Why? Why would you have to marry him? I mean… if you didn't want to why did you?" She looked at the ground sadly. "Because… I had to get married in order to keep you. Darien wanted you to be with me but I couldn't legally take you unless I got married. I was so stupid… I thought he'd changed… I thought… everything was different… that he would be nicer because your father was gone… but he was worse. He's so much worse." She let the tears fall from her eyes. "When your father was around Seiya wouldn't dare hurt me."

"Why does it make a difference? Why does he think it's okay to hurt you now that dad's gone?" Serena could see the same rage building in him that used to plague Darien. "It's not okay… I'll hold him accountable… I don't want him to hurt you. You're the only mom I've ever had…"

"You can't say a word about this. Ever… if he knew… Oh Derrick please don't say anything!" She practically begged him. It was an odd feeling to have a much older woman begging him to keep a secret. "Please?" She sobbed lightly causing his heart to sink. He'd taken classes where he'd learned about women suffering from domestic violence. So often they were terrified to leave, mostly because they had nowhere to go. Serena though, she could leave, she had all the money she needed, she was strong. Yet, she didn't leave, she stayed and took the abuse.

"Fine, I won't tell him. I'll call the police." He moved towards the phone making her cry out and grab it from him. She held it in her hands, desperately grasp the object making her knuckles white. "Why won't you help yourself?"

"Because… you don't understand. I hope you never do. I have nowhere to go, no one to help me because he'll always hunt for me. He'll do anything to keep me his prisoner." She shook and set the phone down. "Now… we're going shopping so… please go and get Seriah." He nodded slowly and walked up the stairs to retrieve his cousin.

* * *

Derrick quickly slipped into the large glass building being careful not to let Serena or Seriah see him. Walking across the large lobby he pushed the button to the elevator and waited for the box to reach him. Twenty floors later he stepped into a small lobby where a beautiful blonde woman sat behind a desk with a headset on. She looked very much like Serena. The woman looked at him with a smile. "Hello, do you have an appointment?"

"No… but um… look, my name is Derrick Shields and I…" He hesitated as the woman nodded slowly and pushed a button on her phone. He felt nervous as he stood in front of the large mahogany doors because he'd never visited Andrew at work.

"Go on in." The woman encouraged. With a gulp he opened the door and crossed the room to Andrew's desk. The blonde was on the phone and was cautiously watching him and speaking in a low tone.

"I don't know… look, I'll call you back later." Andrew then hung up the phone and smiled at the young man standing before him. "Hey! What a surprise! Sit down." He motioned to one of the chairs by his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about Seiya and Serena's relationship?" Derrick leaned forward and fixed his eyes on Andrew intently, much like his father would have. The resemblance made Andrew slightly uneasy. "Okay… how about this… did you know he's abusing her?"

Andrew leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as if he were struggling with himself. "Yes… I've had my suspicions for a while." He breathed and opened his eyes. "I assume you're here to try and save her from that freak she calls her husband?" Derrick nodded. "It's not as easy as you think it is Derrick. You have to understand that… look… I'll call a few people and try to get something going but… we're not dealing with a regular guy here… but I need you to do something. If you want to end this you have to take action."

"Anything." Derrick looked at the man that had been his father's best friend and waited for orders. Andrew looked as if he were deep in thought then sighed. "What?"

"We need to piss him off. More specifically you need to. I know this is going to sound odd but… has Seriah seemed… interested in you at all?" Derrick slowly nodded thinking of that morning. "Okay… well, I want you to flirt back."

"What?" Derrick jumped out of his chair and looked at Andrew like he was crazy. "She's my cousin! I'm not going to flirt with my cousin!"

"Then you condemn Serena to live with Seiya for the rest of her life. Derrick… you're the reason Seiya has so much power right now. If we can trick him into sending you away… and he will if you act like you're attracted to his daughter… anyways, if he no longer has you then… we can save Serena." Derrick looked confused as he sat down. "Derrick… Seiya's not an insurance salesman. He's CIA and he's an evil bastard. He keeps Serena at bay because he threatens to hurt you. He's serious Derrick. He killed Jadeite, a man who was going to propose to your mother, then he… let's just say the reason you're living with Serena now is because of him."

"He killed my parents!" Derrick shouted angrily. "You're telling me he killed my parents to make Serena marry him? What's wrong with you? How can you say that and just sit here doing nothing? What kind of friend are you?" Andrew looked down at his desk and sighed. "I'll do it but I'm not going to like this. I don't like playing with people's hearts."

"None of us do but it's something we all do." Andrew nodded and sat back in his chair.

(Just a reminder to read the AN if you didn't already. It frustrates me when people don't.)


	3. Camp

I know, another short chapter. :) I just want to get to the good parts... and trust me... There are some good parts coming up very soon. You're going to love it. I know I will... anyway... REVIEW!

Oh, and btw, thank you guys so much for all of the support!

* * *

Camp

"Look at this place Ricky!" Seriah squealed and grabbed onto Derrick's arm pulling him close to her. Seiya eyed the pair then shoved a suitcase into the boy's arms. "Ow! Daddy! You got my hand!" Seriah whined then pouted making Seiya chuckle.

"Sorry baby." He smiled and looked at Serena. "So… where are they bunking?" His icy eyes examined her closely as she looked at her miniature map of the camp then began to walk towards the small cabins. Following close behind Seiya, Seriah, and Derrick wove through the crowd until Seiya stopped and looked around. They'd lost the beautiful blonde. "Serena!" He snapped loudly causing a few people around them to stop. "Serena!" He growled angrily.

"I'm right here. Are you going blind?" She snapped back, her blue eyes holding resentment. The dark-haired man visibly ground his teeth in an attempt to hide his rage. A week ago Derrick would have thought it a cute argument but now he knew the severity of every word passed between the two. Undoubtedly Serena would pay for letting him lose sight of her but for the moment she was safe because of the crowd around them.

Serena turned around and began to make her way towards a cabin, this time at a slower pace so her family could follow her. Seiya seemed to be analyzing everything, the people, the buildings, even the forest surrounding them. It was something Derrick had always noticed but never wondered about. Suddenly Seiya's head snapped to the side as something caught his eye. Derrick tried to follow his stare but saw nothing but a crowd of people. "Here honey… will you… carry your own bag? I need to go check something." Seiya then handed her the suitcase and walked in the direction that had caught his eye.

Serena continued to lead the kids to their cabin then sighed when they arrived. "Where's your father?" She asked looking around with an annoyed glare. "I hope he doesn't come back." She murmured then turned to the cabin. "Here we are kids! I got you your own private cabin so you don't have to worry about roomies. I know I preferred my own cabin when I was your age." She opened the door to reveal a surprisingly large cabin with two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, and galley kitchen. "Very nice!" She smiled and clapped her hands. "Well?"

"It's great mom!" Seriah rushed into the cabin and disappeared into a bedroom with her suitcase. Serena stood silently in the doorway, looking at the cabin. Derrick admired her strength greatly. He and Seriah were scheduled to be at camp for two weeks, meaning Serena had to stay at home, alone with Seiya for a full two weeks. It was hard to say what he would do to her but at the same time he had a suspicion he didn't truly want to know.

"I don't know what you're up to but… I know it's something." She said softly without looking at him. "I just want you to know that… if… if anything goes wrong and something happens to me…" She quieted as she heard Seiya walk into the cabin. "Did you find anything interesting dear?" Her tone was cold and drained.

"No… I thought I saw something but… I guess not." He chuckled lightly. "You kids okay?" Seiya looked at Derrick suspiciously.

"Yup, we're fine!" Derrick cheerfully walked to the other bedroom, dragging his rolling suitcase across the floor. He didn't want Serena to leave but he knew she had to. "You guys go on ahead. We'll be great." Seriah poked her head out of her room and nodded enthusiastically before retreating again.

"Good… well sweet face, let's get going. I have all sorts of fun stuff planned for us." He laughed heartily making Derrick shiver. Serena smiled and nodded politely then looked back at Derrick with sad eyes. "Okay. By kids. Have fun!" With that Seiya pulled Serena from the cabin leaving the pair of teens alone.

"Thank God they're gone! I thought they'd never leave!" Seriah sighed and came out of her room wearing short shorts and a tank top that exposed her midriff. "Let's go out and explore!" She grabbed him by the hand and tugged. Seeing her outfit Derrick had firmly plated his feet to the ground and refused to move. How could he allow her to go outside, where a bunch of teenaged guys were running loose? He couldn't. "Ricky! Come on!"

"Not with you dressed like that. Will you put some clothes on?" He asked feeling himself redden with embarrassment. A sudden thought hit him, this would be a perfect time to start flirting. "I mean really… you don't want me to get jealous do you?" She looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"So… you think I look sexy?" She asked and batted her eyelashes seductively. He could hardly believe the way she suddenly changed. It was as if she'd just turned into a prowess. "Do you?" He nodded then released her hand. "Well… good! I do want you to be jealous!" She laughed and rushed outside playfully glancing back his way.

"Seriah!" He shouted after and rushed outside to see her skipping backwards being completely oblivious to the people behind her. "Hey! Watch out!" He shouted and watched in slow motion as she slammed into a white-haired boy carrying a suitcase. The teen quickly maneuvered himself and his suitcase so he had safely caught Seriah saving her from a trip to the ground.

"Hey, you should be more careful." He laughed as he stood Seriah up then set his suitcase down gently. "Hi… Name's Peruru." He smiled and held out his hand. "You are?"

"Um… Seriah." She looked at Derrick then back to the peculiar teen and smiled. He was quite odd looking but attractive at the same time. His snow white hair had two pink streaks making him seem very eccentric. His green eyes held her icy ones almost captive.

"Nice to meet you Seriah." He then turned to Derrick who was standing in front of them with his arms crossed in a clear display of annoyance. "You the boyfriend?" Peruru smiled with a cocky grin.

"Maybe." Derrick huffed and looked at Seriah. "I told you to be careful. What's wrong with you that you don't listen?" Peruru looked between the two and laughed heartily. "What are you laughing at pinky?"

"Nothing, just your overbearing rants. Do you really think you can control her so easily?" Derrick paled. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "'cause if that's what you want to do… you're going at it all wrong."

"I'm sorry… I didn't catch your name. I'm Derrick." Derrick held out his hand for Peruru to take. "So, you have pretty fast reflexes to catch Riah like that and not drop your bag."

Peruru laughed hysterically then quieted as if he realized something. "Trust me, you wouldn't want me to drop that bag." Derrick's face dropped as he wondered what Peruru meant by that comment. "Ah, forget it … really."

* * *

"I'm counting on you Peruru." Droned a white haired man sitting in the corner of the small cabin. "Don't fail me, you know how important this is. I want that little fucker gone." Peruru nodded blankly as the man stood and walked to him to watch the teen over his shoulder. "So. Tomorrow night we act. If you don't follow through I'm going to do it myself, and if I have to do that I'm going to make everyone regret it." The albino man stared critically at his son.

"She seems like a nice girl… why do we have to do this?" Peruru asked desperately. "I mean… can't you do this without…"

"Peruru, don't do this. You have to learn to be ruthless. You need to understand that if he could use you against me he would. Seiya Kou is evil and his daughter will be soon enough. I know it. You've never seen me on top of my game Peruru… but I'm nothing to sneeze at. Seiya's the only one who's escaped me. Him and that…" The man shuddered remembering Serena.

"Dad… I think this is just plain stupid. Those two know nothing of Seiya's real job… so why do you insist on this? Maybe he won't come for them." Peruru attempted reverse psychology even though he knew it most likely wouldn't work.

"He will. Trust me. I know what it's like to want to protect your child." Peruru looked at his father sadly. Diamond's rage had blinded him to everything beautiful in life, and it was sad. He didn't want to be hovering over the chemistry set creating his father's serums but he was. "I think you're done kiddo. Dispense about… 20 cc's into the syringes then put them into their cases."

Peruru did as his father said then walked out of the cabin to return to the camp. He could hardly believe the lack of security around Seriah and Derrick. It was too bad really, Seiya should have more sense to guard his family. Walking past Seriah and Derrick's cabin he paused, his conscience getting to him. He didn't want to hurt either of them. It was wrong because they were both innocent. Sighing he knocked on the door and silently waited.

Inside the cabin Seriah jumped to her feet, abandoning Derrick on the couch. Sighing he paused the movie and watched as she enthusiastically threw the door open and stopped. "Hello Peruru." She smiled and pulled him into the cabin making Derrick stand. He didn't like Peruru and the fact that he'd been flirting with Seriah didn't help either. Derrick couldn't put his finger on it but ever since Andrew had given him the mission to flirt with Seriah he'd become jealous of anyone else around her. It was insane, but true. "Why are you stopping by?" She smiled and touched his arm suggestively.

"Yes, why indeed?" Derrick snapped and stepped closer to his cousin. Peruru smiled then shrugged as he looked around. "Well, if you don't know then you don't need to be here. Right?" Peruru fixed his green eyes on Derrick then smiled wholly. He could hardly believe it but it was there, history repeating itself so very blatantly.

"Oh this is priceless." He chuckled and stepped closer to Derrick. "Jealous much?" Seriah looked at Derrick with surprised eyes then smiled as if she'd won some sort of competition. "You've got that insecure boyfriend feeling to you Derrick… you in love with her?" Derrick squared his shoulders and balled his fists to keep himself from shouting at the white-haired teen. "Okay… okay, I'll go for now but I'll see you two tomorrow." Peruru walked outside leaving the two teens alone.

"Are you in love with me?" Seriah asked with wide eyes making her look almost cat-like. Seriah had always looked like a rare yet dangerous beauty, her pale white skin and icy blue eyes contrasted so sharply with her long black hair some had teasingly called her a vampire. "Derrick?" She stepped forward, staring into his dark eyes.

"I think I am." He breathed and stepped into her taking her hands into his. "Do you love me?" He knew the answer before it left her lips. It was evident in the way she'd brushed his hair from his face. Obvious in the way she looked at him. She nodded just as he closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was the first kiss for both of them but neither felt awkward about the moment. I just seemed so natural.

Removing her hands from his, Seriah moved them up to his face and felt him place his on her hips. Almost automatically she shoved him back and onto the couch then promptly moved to him and straddled him on the couch to continue kissing him. He was shocked to say the least and as she began to lift her shirt he came into reality and grabbed her hands. "What?" She snapped angrily.

"I think we can stop now." He pushed her to the side then stood to look at her furious face. "Seriah, we're not ready for that." He sighed and began to walk to his room to avoid her hateful glare. "Stop glaring at me!" He growled and shut his door, leaning against it he hung his head wondering if he did the right thing. Is that what his father would have done? He wasn't sure but he felt like he had done the right thing.

Seriah on the other hand, glared at the door. Why would Derrick stop her? Was he lying when he said he loved her or did he just not find her attractive enough? She sneered, maybe that was it. She'd always thought he was attracted to her mother… what if he didn't want her at all? What if he wanted her mother? The thoughts began to swirl through her head, sure, she knew they were unreasonable but as she repeated that to herself she realized that nothing was unreasonable. Serena had been trying to groom Derrick into becoming his father for years… and Serena loved Darien. Romantically loved him. That was reason enough for her to be insecure.

Standing up she went to her room and lay on her bed wondering what the next day would bring. Maybe she could convince Derrick that he was ready for that level of commitment. Why not? They'd lived with one another their entire lives. What was the big deal?


	4. Say Goodbye

Okay guys! I've disabled the anonymous reviews. Sorry if this inconveniences any of you but I don't really care because I'm not going to let history repeat itself. Honestly, if it does I'm going to be beyond pissed. Some of you know the history of this story, others don't and it always amazed me how, no matter what, some people are just assholes. So! Yeah, enjoy this chapter, review or don't but I ask that people only review if they genuinely want to.

Oh, and a short note on reviews… traditionally reviews are meant to give input to the writer. You know, things like "Hey, great story! I really like…" or "So… I read this and it just wasn't my thing. This is why…". They're not meant for popularity, or flames. Frankly… nothing makes me angrier than flames because what's the point? Thank you to all of you out there who genuinely take their time to write reviews.

* * *

Say Goodbye

Sex. Such a small word should never have such meaning in it but it does. Why is it that some nations shun it and others admire it? When did such a natural occurrence turn into a controversial ritual? Derrick sat on his bed pondering such questions when he heard a noise in the living room. It had only been a day since she and Derrick had shared their sentiments and first kiss and so far, she hadn't let him forget it.

Standing he crept to his door, lightly cracking it open to see Peruru moving through the living room, towards the bedrooms. He walked casually but Derrick felt his defenses flare. Peruru was in their cabin, quietly stalking around, and now walking towards the bedrooms.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door causing Peruru to stop in his tracks. "What are you doing here Peruru?" Derrick stepped out of his room and moved towards Seriah's door as if to protect her. Peruru seemed to loosen and smiled.

"Why are you so concerned?" The ghost-like teen asked slyly and stepped towards the door. "Besides, I can do what I want, you couldn't stop me if you wanted to." Those words, spoken so casually, scared the hell out of the young man standing in front of his cousin's door. "Just step aside Derrick, my business is not with you."

"Make me!" Derrick, against his better judgment, stood in front of the door protectively and glared at the pale freak in front of him. Smiling, Peruru shrugged then advanced on Derrick, walking purposefully. Each step taken was carefully calculated making Derrick wonder if this was a good idea. "What do you want?" He finally asked as Peruru reached him.

"Nothing much." Peruru's tone was calm as he put his hand on Derrick's shoulder. "Just move out of my way so I can talk to her will you?" Derrick shook his head. If Peruru wanted to talk to Seriah then he would have knocked on the front door. Not snuck in at two in the morning. "Move or I'll force you to." Peruru waited for a few seconds, waiting for Derrick to show some resolve. "Fine, make this difficult."

Before Derrick realized what was happening he found his front being pressed into a wall with Peruru holding his arms painfully behind him. "Ow! What the hell?" Derrick shouted then quieted as Seriah opened her door and stared at the two young men with shock in her eyes. "Run Seriah! R…" Peruru slammed his elbow into the back of Derrick's neck causing him to fall to the ground while Peruru rushed to Seriah and grabbed her forcefully, placing his hand around her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The pale teen whispered softly into Seriah's ear. "I'm here to tell you to do something. Will you scream if I let you go?" She shook her head from side to side, staring at Derrick as he slowly began to stand. "Okay…" Peruru released her, allowing the girl to move to Derrick and help him up. "I have something I need to tell you…"

* * *

Seiya admired her from the doorway of his bedroom. The day they had returned from dropping the kids off he'd taken Serena home, and shackled her to the bed. She hadn't left since and he loved it. It was so nice not to have to worry about others in the house that would try and stop him from treating her like this. Stepping into the room he peeled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor before moving to the bed. "Hey sweet face. How are you feeling today?" He grinned and grabbed her bruised face, forcing her to look at him. "I asked you a question."

"I heard you." She whispered and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want t look at him any more, she wanted to leave him, to run away. She couldn't leave the kids though. With the way he'd been brought up she especially didn't trust him with Seriah.

"Then, you refuse to answer?" He squeezed her jaw tighter until she felt as if he might crush it. "You like being difficult don't you?" He laughed and released her choosing instead to gaze at her. "Serena… will you please play along with me? I miss you being playful."

"I miss you being nice… what happened to you Seiya? Why are you doing this to me?" His face grew blank and his eyes cold as he moved his face closer to hers. She could see the utter amusement in his eyes as he opened his mouth to respond.

"It's revenge Serena. You left me, spent years with another man, even after he was gone you didn't come back to me. No, you had to lose your precious brother in order to even think of me." He sneered at her. "I gave you my heart and you stomped on it. So, you tell me why I do this."

"Because… you're sick Seiya… please… get some help. I don't want to live like this anymore." She wanted to cry but refused to give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't let him see her cry, not now, not ever.

"Then stop trying to fight against me! Stop trying to bring Darien into your life! I will stop treating you like this when you stop treating me like a flea-ridden dog!" The way he hissed into her ear made her wince.

"I can't… I won't let him go. He was my brother, my life…" Seiya seemed to roar as he marched to the door and threw it open leaving her alone. She shook as she realized why he'd left the room and began to pull at her bindings. He kept them tight because he knew she could escape them if she really tried. Examining the cuffs she realized that, in order to get out she'd have to break her hand. Then again, a broken hand was far better then what Seiya was going to do when he got back.

She desperately tried to pull her hands through the cuffs, as a result the metal cut into her skin releasing a nice flow of blood. "Serena… give it up you know better." Seiya growled from the doorway. "You've gone and bloodied your wrists." He tilted his head to the side then laughed. "One last chance Serena. Tell me you're going to stop your games. Tell me that you'll throw away those pictures and get rid of that piano." She shook her head then stopped moving. She'd enraged him to the point of no return and now, she was just hoping to make it through the night. "I am your fucking life now Serena!" He flicked his wrist letting the long leather tale of a whip fall to the ground. "Last chance." He'd never hurt her as severely as he was about to and for a moment she wondered if he was rethinking his actions. "I don't want to do this… just do as I say."

"No." I whispered and closed my eyes to wait for the first lash of the whip. It would undoubtedly hurt but she was ready, so very ready to die it almost hurt to live. After she was gone Derrick could go live with his grandparents and Seriah, well, she only hoped Seriah didn't suffer the same fate she was about to.

"You give me no other choice then Serena…" Seiya gripped the whip, raising it in the air and readying himself to truly beat his wife. The first lash was always the hardest for him, and as he snapped his arm the whip flew through the air, then connected with the flawless skin of Serena's thighs. To his surprise she didn't scream like he thought she would; she only bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as her split thighs began to bleed. Seiya pulled the whip back and readied for another lash when the phone rang. Growling he grabbed it and held the object to his ear. "Yes?"

"Daddy?" Seriah's voice hit his ears making him lower the whip and look at his wife cautiously. "Are you still there?"

"Yes honey. I'm still here… what's the matter? Are you okay? Everything going well? Why are you calling me?" His questions were a welcome change to the threats he'd been shouting all day and night. "Seriah, what's going on?" Serena watched Seiya's face change from angry, to worried, then to determination. "Put him on the phone." His tone was short and seemed to cut through the air. "Who the fuck are you?" Serena's eyes widened as Seiya's eyes immediately swung to hers and he closed his eyes. "Really? Why should I trust you? How do I know it's not some trap?" He was silent for a while longer before he snorted and hung up the phone. A sudden flick of his wrist found the whip snapping against her thighs again as he growled. "I'm going to get the kids." He finally said and released her cuffs. "Clean yourself up, lock all the doors and windows. I need to go and get the kids."

"What's going on Seiya? Are they hurt? TELL ME!" She shouted and grabbed him roughly smearing the blood from her wrists onto his chest.

"Fine, Diamond's resurfaced and brought with him a son named Peruru. I bet this little bastard knows where to find both his father and his uncle…" Seiya then seemed to think deeply about something. "Anyway's I'm going to go and get the kids." Seiya turned on his heels and walked out of the room leaving her alone so that she could attempt to bandage herself in a way the kids wouldn't notice.

* * *

Peruru sat by the door with Derrick as Seriah slept in the bed. The two teenage boys had been sitting in silence, neither wanting to talk with the other. "So… why is your dad after Seiya?" Derrick finally ventured making Peruru sigh.

"My dad hates him because he used to be the top CIA agent until Seiya appeared. Sapphire, my uncle thought Seiya was the next legend, the next double o seven if you will… anyways… dad got jealous because Sapphire showed Seiya everything he knew. Seiya was just too good though. So, when Seiya wouldn't leave your aunt Sapphire asked my dad to kidnap her. He did but when Seiya came to get her… dad lost the fight. It was humiliating." Peruru sighed. "He went into hiding then… that's where he met my mom. She died giving birth to myself and my twin brother… dad didn't want both of us so he kept me and sent Helios away somewhere… I don't know where… anyways, so yeah. That's why my dad hates Seiya."

"Oh… okay then… what happened to your uncle?" Derrick couldn't help but ask the question. He was just too curious.

"Seiya betrayed him. He attempted to kill him so Sapphire also went into hiding… but… he won't stay there much longer. Seiya's reign will end soon because… Sapphire has a secret weapon now. It was really strange actually. Sapphire called dad one day to tell him that you two were going to camp and that we could use you to draw Seiya here… That's fine but I don't want you guys getting hurt. That's why I asked Seriah to call Seiya. I won't let dad win this… not that way." Peruru sighed. "He'll kill me for this most likely." Derrick paled and wondered how any father could kill his son.

The sound of the cabin door opening made the two teens jump up and look at the door. Peruru opened it slightly then sighed and pulled it open the rest of the way. Seiya stood in the living room looking at Peruru cautiously then looked at Derrick. "Let's go." Derrick nodded and turned to wake Seriah who sleepily blinked her eyes.

"Come on Riah." He held her hand, helping her up then walking into the living room still holding her hand. Seiya's eyes immediately locked onto them and growled internally.

He didn't really mind the two holding hands. Handholding was innocent enough for him; Just as long as it didn't graduate into something more. "Peruru, I don't know how you turned out to be such a decent person with all the nut jobs around you but… I applaud you for that." Peruru nodded, a humble smile stretching his face. "If you ever need me, just give me a ring." Seiya grabbed the kids' bags and walked out of the cabin with them close in tow. They walked to the car where he put the bags in the trunk and stepped to the driver's side door, watching the teens as they moved for the back seat. The two got into the car, both silent as a mute, then buckled themselves it. That's when Seriah leaned her head onto Derrick's shoulder, content and ready to go to sleep.

The entire car ride home Seiya watched Seriah and Derrick carefully and came to the conclusion, that, history was certainly beginning its repetition. He could see it in the way Seriah was so damned comfortable with Derrick. It wasn't until Derrick leaned his head onto hers that Seiya felt the need to do something. Pulling over to the side of the road he turned and looked at the teenage boy with anger in his eyes. "What?" Derrick looked at him wondering if this was the beginning of what Andrew had called "a tyrade".

"Up front. Now." The icy eyed man hissed making Derrick shrug and remove himself from Seriah who promptly whined. "Seriah, just lay down will you?" She cringed at how cold her father sounded. Derrick got into the front seat with barely enough time to buckle his seat belt before Seiya pulled back onto the road. "Fucking kids." Seiya muttered under his breath and eyed the boy he'd "raised" as his son. "Get some sleep, Serena's going to freak out when she sees you. She's going to want to look you both over carefully."

Sure enough, the moment they pulled into the driveway Serena rushed from the house and grabbed both teens, pulling them into a protective hug. "You're both okay? That son of a bitch didn't touch either of you right?" She looked each teen over then looked at Derrick who had a strange glint to his eyes. "Someone hit you." She moved to him and circled him seeing the bruise Peruru had left on the back of his neck. "Seiya! Someone hit him!" She hugged Derrick tightly and looked at her husband who was glaring at the boy. "What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at him like that?"

"I'm not sure yet." Seiya mused and turned to go into the house. Once he was out of sight she turned Derrick to face her and stared into his eyes then looked at her daughter.

"Oh… my…" She looked towards the house. "So, we have a romance do we?" She whispered as the two nodded. Seriah grabbed Derrick's hand. "Please, not around Seiya. He'll…. I don't know what he'd do." Derrick shrugged and walked into the house pulling Seriah upstairs.

"Go to bed now okay?" He whispered and gently kissed her lips before parting with her and going to his room. Seriah smiled and followed him, standing by the door as he crawled into his bed. "You can sleep here just, don't molest me."

"I won't." She sighed and crawled into the bed next to him. While, in the hallway Seiya stood silently seething. They hadn't seen him standing there as they'd kissed but he sure as hell had seen them.

_That little bastard! He's just like his fucking father! Not my little girl, no way in fucking hell am I going to let that happen!_ He stormed downstairs to his office, throwing the door open violently as he trudged to his phone. He had to do something about this before it was too late. Then it occurred to him, this was Serena's thought. By constantly romanticizing about Darien then attempting to transform Derrick into him… Seriah had no choice but to fall for an illusion of what Serena said was "perfect". He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "You want to be like your dad you'll fucking wind up like him you little prick." He'd had it, he'd rid the house of Darien once and for all. "Hey, I need a pick up here in two hours or so." He said menacingly into the receiver then slammed the phone down and marched into the kitchen to grab a garbage bag.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked, now alarmed as he marched to the mantle where the largest picture of Darien sat. He grabbed it and violently smashed the glass against the fireplace, causing a cascade of broken shards to little the floor. "SEIYA!" She screamed and jumped to her feet. "Don't!" She rushed to him, trying to grab the bag and save the remnants of Darien. "Please don't take him from me!" She screamed desperately only to be thrown down and into the glass. "SEIYA!" He continued, walking around the house and smashing each photo before shoving it into the garbage bag. Between him smashing photos and Serena chasing after him crying in despair the house was full of noise thus waking the two teens.

"What's going on Ricky?" Seriah held onto his torso as he sat up and looked at the door. The two stood and stepped into the hall just as Serena screamed bloody murder. "Mom!" Seriah ran down the hall and stopped short at the top of the stairs. In the living room Seiya stood with a sledgehammer in his hands, in front of the piano. Serena had draped herself over it and was crying, trying desperately to plead with the crazed man. "Mom! Daddy!" She rushed down the stairs, Derrick following closely. "What's going on?"

"No more. I'm done. This ends today Serena! Now, move or I swear I'll smash you along with it!" Seiya was glaring at his wife dangerously. "I said MOVE!" Derrick rushed to Serena, pulling her away from the beautiful grand piano just as Seiya slammed the sledgehammer down, sending a loud crack through the house. Serena and the kids watched in horror as Seiya continued to obliterate the piano, blow after blow until it existed as a pile of rubble. Serena was hysterically crying on the ground.

Throwing the sledgehammer down Seiya grabbed large pieces out of the rubble and dragged it outside to the back yard. He continued to drag, piece after piece until a large pile was made which he promptly topped off with the bag of Darien's photos. Serena rushed to the pile and, ignoring the jagged edges that pierced her skin, she lay on it. "STOP!" She shouted pathetically.

Seiya only smirked and turned around to return to the house. It wasn't over, everyone knew that much. Finally he returned carrying a large gas can. "Serena, get away from there." He began to pour the gasoline over the pile, including her. He then stood back and held up a match. "Don't make me do this to you."

"Please Seiya… I wish you would." She closed her eyes and lay her head on her arm making Seiya's mouth twitch. "Just do it already… I don't care."

"Serena… no!" Derrick rushed to her, wrestling with her to try and pull her from the pile. "Please don't…" He felt tears in his eyes. "You're all I have." He whispered, pulling her out of her sobs. She looked at him, her make up smudged enough for him to see the dark bruises on her face. He felt himself grow angry. "You!" He turned on Seiya who was smiling sadistically. "How can you do this to a woman you claim to love?"

"You are just like your father aren't you?" Serena jumped up, her gasoline soaked body latched onto Derrick's in a protective hug as she moved away from the pile. "Certainly is." Seiya laughed, lit a match then threw it onto the pile engulfing it in flames. "I assume you know what I'm going to do next… you would be latching onto him so tightly otherwise." Seiya stepped towards them while Seriah stared in terror.

"No… you're not. You won't touch him! You can do what you want with me, I've taken your abuse for so long I'm numb to it but not him. He's only a boy!" She screamed angrily and held him tighter. "I swear to God I'll hurt you if you take him from me. You CAN'T!" Derrick suddenly realized what Andrew had meant. In order to help Serena, he had to be away from her so that Seiya couldn't use him as leverage.

"Let me go." He said softly and looked into Seiya's furious eyes. "You can't get out unless I leave." She looked at him sadly then released his strong frame. "Do what you will with me Seiya. I really don't give a shit."

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Seriah asked, finally finding a voice as her father grabbed Derrick violently. "Daddy? Wait!" She shouted chasing after them. Seiya drug him through the house, silently, the out the front door where a large black van was waiting. "RICKY!" Seriah screamed as Seiya stabbed him in the neck with a syringe rendering him immediately limp.

"Here, you know where to take him." Seiya shoved his body into the hands of two large goons who hauled him into the van nodding to acknowledge his order. Seiya grabbed Seriah as the van began to drive away. "You're never going to see him again understand me young lady?" Seriah turned from him and ran to the house, passing her mother who was now bleeding from the injuries the glass and piano had caused. "If you ever say his name again… you'll regret it." He hissed and drug his wife into the house.


	5. Deep in the Forest

HAHA! You didn't really think I'd NOT update did you? I've just been sort of busy with work, then I'm reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde. Awesome story... it's actually VERY offensive but... oh well. I still like it. Anyhow. Yeah, here's a chapter that will answer many of your prayers to the gods. ;) I know it will. As you can guess the next one is going to be very good. Now, I want to see reviews on this one guys. Let me know what you think. Heck, predict the future if you'd like. Just let me know that I just made you smile. :D REVIEW!

* * *

Deep in the Forest

Derrick lay limply in the back of the black van as it bounced down what had to be a logging road. His body seemed to burn and, with every little motion sharp pains shot through his limbs. He hated that he couldn't move, sure, now he had the use of his eyelids so his eyes wouldn't completely dry out but what good did that do him? He needed to know where he was and where he was going or else he couldn't get a hold of Andrew to tell him the plan had worked.

The van suddenly rushed to a stop causing his body to slide into the back door, hitting his head. If he could shout he would but, only a small noise escaped him because of the serum. He could hear the two goons laughing as they exited the vehicle and came around to the back door, throwing it open to grab his harshly. He hated not being able to move, to feel like a rag doll. From what he could see, he was deep in the forest, the ground was littered with pine needles and he could hear the sounds of the fauna.

The man dragged him, along a dirt path, bringing him closer to what sounded like someone chopping wood. The sound stopped when they got closer, followed by a melodic yet masculine voice that held a slight irritation. "Why are you two here?"

"We came here to give you a present." The man holding Derrick's right arm chuckled. "Well, would you like us to leave it here or take it inside?" Derrick strained to pick up his head so he could see but he couldn't seem to manage quite yet.

"Take your hands off him!" The voice commended. "What have you done to him?" Derrick could hear footsteps coming towards them quickly. He felt the goons shrug in unison and drop him harshly to the ground making his body sting with pain. The two men quickly retreated, both chuckling as they got into the van and drove away. "Derrick?" The man's voice was right above him now, it sounded soft and almost pained. Derrick then felt two large hands roll him onto his back. "My god… you smell like gasoline." A frown formed on the face that had haunted many of the teen's dreams. It was surreal, truly surreal to lay there, looking up at the face of his dead father yet, he couldn't tell if this was real or not. "Let's get you inside."

Darien didn't speak as he carried his sixteen-year-old son into the house. Partially because he had no idea what he would say to him. Sure, he'd thought about this day many times but now that it was before him, he felt ashamed really. "Dad… is that really you?" Derrick managed to whisper making Darien nod then set him on a worn leather couch.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sure your probably pretty pissed at me but… I'll answer any questions you have as soon as we get you through this. You're blinking and talking so I'm guessing another hour or so." Darien then sat in a chair close to the couch, his deep blue eyes troubled as he watched Derrick struggle with the pain. Derrick examined him, he looked older than the picture Serena had adored for so many years… not much older though. Derrick wondered if it was a family trait to remain young even when your age progressed.

Darien hadn't changed in the sixteen years he'd been hidden away in the forrest. His eyes still held strength and determination, his hair was cut in the same fashion it always had been, his hair hadn't grayed or thinned at all. If anything, one could say that the few changes evident in Darien were improvements. Derrick didn't know it but his father was even stronger physically, than he was before.

The hour passed by quickly and as soon as he could Derrick sat up and stared at his father with as little emotion possible. The truth was that he was angry beyond all belief. His father, the perfect Darien Shields was alive. Did he know anything of the pain Seiya had inflicted on Serena? Anything at all about her desperate, and broken attempt to keep him alive? "Why?" A simple question that begged for a very large answer.

Darien sighed. He'd asked himself the same question so many times over the years. The answer was almost mechanical. "Seiya just knew how to play me." Derrick remained emotionless. "He threatened me with you. If I made my presence known then he'd hurt you and I couldn't let you get hurt."

"So… you've let her suffer instead?" Derrick snapped and watched Darien close his eyes and lean back. He knew it was a touchy subject but he had to do it. He had to let Darien know just how much damage he'd caused. "He's broken her! I watched her beg him to kill her today. She wants to die! Does that comfort you? She doesn't deserve to be treated like that! While you've been hiding here… she raised me… she is the only parent I've ever had and I love her as my mother. For so long I've thought she was crazy, she talks to the air, convinced that she's talking to you. She moves through life as if she's a ghost herself and it wasn't until recently… that I knew why. He abuses her, whatever he does I'm sure… is far worse than anything I can imagine but… today… today I saw her bruised face through her make up." Darien was listening to Derrick's rant carefully, thinking of everything his son was saying. "And you've let it happen."

"There… there are no words to tell you how I feel, no words to tell you how ashamed I am but… what has happened has happed. Que sera, sera." Darien sighed and looked at his hands. "I know how badly I've let her down… I know because I've let myself down too. That night when Fiore shot me… shot your mother… I was going to go to Serena and throw it all away. I didn't want to live the lie anymore. I waited too long and Seiya called me on it. He took you from me, then he staged my death. He drugged me with what you just experienced. I could do nothing, I was in a casket, listening to my own funeral. The way she… I could hear Serena's heart breaking… do you know what it's like to go through that? To be right there, right in front of someone and know that they're dying inside because of you? I do." He closed his eyes to hide the well of water that had swelled. "After it was all over, Seiya came to me with the most evil smile stating that I could either keep up the lie and he wouldn't hurt you, or I could choose to make myself known and he'd kill everyone. You, your grandparents… Serena… everyone. I know it's sick and selfish but I… I couldn't bare the thought of Serena dying. Derrick, despite whatever she's said about me… I want you to know that I'm not the man she thinks I am. She always said I was perfect but I'm not. I'm jealous, selfish, cold… I'm not a saint."

"You are to her. Dad… I know you had your reasons… I've seen how evil he can be… I understand now but I… I need to make it right. We need to get her away from him because all she's ever wanted was to be with you." Derrick smiled at the moral implications of his words but at the same time he didn't care. If his father and aunt wanted to live together as man and woman not siblings who was he to judge?

"I know… and we have a plan." Darien smiled as his son raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Andrew and I… yes, he knows. He's known for ten years now… anyway… Serena will go to him for advice and he will lead her here. Then, I promise you Derrick. No one will ever hurt her again. Then you'll get to meet the real Serena."

"What do you mean?" Derrick knitted his brow. He'd lived with Serena for his whole life… how could he not know the real Serena? Darien stood from his chair and walked to the fireplace where a few pictures sat. He quickly grabbed one and walked to Derrick holding it in front of him. Derrick stared at the picture, amazed by the sight of it. It was a headshot of Serena from when she was acting. How different she was! In the picture she wore her hair up in the most peculiar style; two buns sat atop her head with long tails coming down from them. She had bangs that lightly brushed her forehead. Her blue eyes sparkled with a happiness and innocence. "Wow…"

Darien withdrew the picture and looked at it fondly. "I know she's changed… I'm frightened to know how much but… Serena… she's a magical creature really. No matter what she went through, after a while… she bounced back… I think I'm the only one who had that affect though." Derrick stared at his father with a sense of amazement. If He could pull Serena from her depression… that would be amazing to say the very least.

"So… what was she like… before Seiya?" Derrick ventured making Darien smile broadly. If there was ever a question to ask his father it was clearly that one.

"There are no words to describe it really. Serena was a temptress with the body and soul of an angel. When she laughed the sun shone a little brighter and when she cried the world wept as well. Her voice was melodic and could capture you in its subtleties. She was heaven on earth." Derrick watched his father carefully, admiring his romanticism. Clearly, the feelings Serena held for this man, were echoed back. "Enough about what I think though… let's talk about what the future holds for us shall we?" Darien sat next to his son and sighed. "This will not be easy. When she gets here she's no doubt going to demand explanations, after that she'll most likely scold me like no tomorrow. We'll play that by ear but what is of the utmost certainty is that… Seiya will come for her. He'll be furious and will most likely come alone, and with a lot of firepower." Darien hesitated. "I'm ready for him though."

* * *

Seriah sat in her room staring out the window listlessly. It had been a week since her father had sent Derrick away and locked her and her mother away. She didn't understand what had happened… one day he has her kind and gentle Daddy, a man who wouldn't hurt a fly. Then, as if over night he'd turned into an evil and dangerous loon who beats his wife. It just didn't make any sense.

She heard the lock on her door open just before her father stepped in. His face looking as calm and soft as it always had. "Morning sweetie. How are you today?" He asked and set a tray of food on her bed. "I was thinking that… if you and your mother are good little girls today, that we can all go out and maybe go shopping. I know you like to do that." She nodded and sighed.

"Dad… why do I have to stay in my room? It's boring in here." She sighed and propped her chin on her hand. Seiya looked at her, his eyes cold and unmoving. The love and adoration she'd once seen in him seemed to have vanished and was replaced with a look of betrayal.

"You're in here because I don't know who you are Seriah, I thought I did but I was apparently wrong. How could you let that boy touch you in any way that was less than innocent?" He snapped suddenly and glared at her fiercely. "What is it about him that you could possibly consider him as a romantic partner? Why do you think he's worthy of you?" Her eyes widened as her father uttered those words. Did he really think she was so precious that Derrick of all people wasn't worthy of her? "Seriah, he's the son of a man so… despicable that I should think he's inherited some of the very traits humanity shuns." Seriah twisted her face in confusion, what was he talking about? "Derrick's only saving grace is that he has Raye's blood coursing through him. If it weren't for that he'd be lost to the world in a downward spiral that would slowly destroy him like it did his father. I can see what he was doing though. Darien did the same thing with Serena."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand one word you're saying." Seriah cried and threw her hands in the air. She knew he was speaking common English but it sounded foreign to her.

"Don't you see how dangerous Darien was? Your mother is so in love with him… still to this day! He did that to her deliberately! From the time they were children he conditioned her to be the way she is. He made her love him and need him, the worst part is that he modeled her into the perfect woman for him. He did not treat her as a sister, ever. No, he saw a blank tableau, so willing and ready to be everything he wanted and he painted it. Every talent your mother possesses is a result of his influence. He want and need to create a woman to his taste. Unfortunately, he had good taste and there were many people in love with her." Seriah stared at her father with her jaw slightly agape wondering if it was all true. Was her mother really the ideal woman for her own brother? If it was true… then her family was seriously messed up.

"I would like to go shopping today." She smiled changing the subject to hopefully brighten his day. He sighed and nodded before turning and walking out. The lock clicked once again telling her that she would have to wait to find out if she was going anywhere.

Seiya in the meantime, walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife and smiled at her. The lashes covering her thighs and lower torso must have made it unbearable to walk because he had released her from all of her bindings yet she stayed in the bed, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes. "Get up we're going to go shopping." He sneered and waited for her to respond. "Serena."

"I don't want to." Her voice was empty as she spoke, it seemed as if her entire body was devoid of any feeling or emotion. He'd finally, completely, broken her spirit.

"Nonsense. Come on, get up." He grabbed her by her long golden tresses and yanked her out of the bed so that she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He held her tightly so that her head fell back and he could look at her swollen and bruised face. Despite it all, she was still beautiful and he knew that she could apply make up in such a way that barely anyone could tell how badly he'd hurt her. "Get dressed Serena." He threw her to the ground then watched as she painfully stood and inched towards the closet. He could see the torture every step took but she still did it, still refusing to reveal to him how much pain she was in. "Clean yourself up too. I don't want to have to explain to everyone how badly that nephew of yours beat you." She looked at him both stunned and disgusted. "Well, that's why I had to send him away. You know that don't you?" He laughed and stepped out of the room. She looked at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself, her skin was so bruised.

* * *

Mina jumped from her chair as her old friend walked into the reception area. "Serena… my god… I…" She stood there, shocked as Serena continued to walk past her to the double doors of Andrew's office. It looked like the once lively, talented woman was in a trance.

Taking hold of the door knobs Serena threw the doors open, making a dramatic entrance into Andrew's office where he was on the phone but quickly dropped it and stared at her. She wore a knee-length dress and barely any make up revealing the horrible damage that had been done to her delicate face. He scrambled to pick up the phone and get rid of the governor so that he could talk to her. "Serena…" he finally breathed as she sat calmly in one of his chairs allowing the dress to lift ever so slightly to reveal on of the deep lashes in her leg. Suddenly he felt sick and leaned over the desk, putting his head down to steady his nerves. "He'll kill me…" He whispered silently to himself the picked his head up and looked at her.

"I need you Andy… can you help me in any way? He took Derrick away and I… I want him back. Do you have any contacts anywhere that can help me?" She began to cry, the pain from her injuries finally overpowering her. "Please Andy? I can't live like this any longer."

"Actually… I do know where he is and I can help you. You see… Sapphire contacted me years ago and I can ask him for help." She sighed, not really caring how he knew Sapphire. "After you're out of there… I'll feel so much better." Serena laughed, almost hysterically. "I will."

"Well Andy, seeing as how you've never been all that concerned I should think you'd feel better than better." Her cold tone shocked him to say the least. Did she truly think that he didn't care about her? Of course he did. It was just that Seiya was such a powerful foe; he couldn't do anything safely.

"Serena… I do care. It's just… you know how he is. He could seriously ruin my career. You know how hard I've worked. I'm the mayor for Gods-sakes!" He cried and threw up his hands. "Look, Serena… I don't like any of this and… look, here. Take this… I know it's only the name of a road but this is where you'll find Derrick. At the end in an old cabin. It's a four-hour drive but if you're serious about getting him back then you have to go there. She took the paper and nodded, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "You need medical attention Serena." She glared at him then stood. Her dress was slightly stained with fresh blood. "Serena!" He cried as she turned from him and walked ever so slowly to the door.

"He'll know I came here if I disappear for too long. I've pushed it as is." She looked at Andrew fondly, knowing that, despite his inaction over the years, he did in fact care. "Thank you so very much." With that she turned, leaving him in his office to marvel at her strength.

She barely made it back to the store in time to meet Seriah and Seiya. He smiled genuinely telling her that, for once, he didn't know she'd snuck away. "Hey sweet face! Feeling any better?" He asked and wrapped his arm around her waist ever so gently.

"A little. I really just want to go home and rest darling." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder shocking him. It was the first time in years she'd shown him any affection and he wasn't sure what to do. Had she finally, after all this time, accepted him?

"I love you." He whispered silently to her hoping to hear the words back. He had wanted to hear those words from her in so long he could feel his heart ache.

"I love you too Seiya." She said it so convincingly that she felt his body loosen and a sigh escape his lips. She hated doing it, hated acting like she cared for him at all but she knew she had to if she was to escape him. He had to lower his guard. Seriah Stared at her parents with wonderment. She'd never seen them acting so affectionate towards one another and it was heartwarming for her. Maybe Derrick being gone wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	6. Reunion

So it appears that my last AN has left some of you wondering if you were the one who made me angry. I assure you you're not. It was an anon who started the whole review thing again. That's all. I love constructive criticism and often, it's the ones that are most blunt that I love the most. :) **REVIEW!**

* * *

Reunion

Serena peaked out the front window as Seiya's blue sedan pulled into the driveway. It had been sickening for her, the past few days; she'd acted like the perfect wife. When Seiya entered the house she greeted him warmly with a kiss. "I waited for you." She smiled and took his jacket from him before wrapping her arms around his neck. He was so happy to see that she was finally accepting him that he failed to see the syringe in her hand. Carefully concealed in her long sleeved sweater. It was all so sudden… she stabbed the syringe into his neck and pushed the plunger down. He didn't even have time to blink before he crashed to the ground and she rushed upstairs, ignoring the searing pain that still ripped through her body. "Seriah… Seriah!" She snapped while shaking her daughter. She rolled her eyes wondering if Darien ever had this much trouble waking her. "Seriah!" She shouted making the girl finally groan and crack open one eye.

"What? It's like… two AM or something isn't it?" The teen rolled over, pulling her blankets with her. "No thank you."

"Get up. We're leaving!" Serena grabbed the blankets and turned on the light making the girl cry out angrily. "I'm going to get Derrick back… then I'm leaving your father permanently Now move! We don't have that much time!" She pulled Seriah out of the bed then dove to the closet packing the confused girl a bag.

Going downstairs Seriah gasp and covered her mouth as she saw Seiya crumpled onto the entryway floor. "Daddy! What did you do?" She rushed to him and looked into his stilled icy eyes that held the most terrifying glare she'd ever seen. "Daddy?"

"Don't bother Seriah. You're father's a worthless man. He has nothing but the fear he hold over everyone. Now he finally knows… how it feels to be stabbed with that shit!" Serena shouted and, stepping over him, she opened the door slamming it harshly into his side to hear a loud crack.

"Mom!" Seriah knelt next to her father and looked up at her determined mother. "Where are you going? Why are you doing this you seemed so happy."

"Seriah… I don't know where I'm going but I do know that I've never been happy with him. I hate him and I hope he rots in hell. Seriah… I want you to come with me. I promise you we'll be happy… if you're still upset later then… I'll get you counseling… I'll… I'll help you get better because I think… your father's had a terrible influence over you." Seriah looked at her father sadly then at her mother. "Seriah.. he'll kill you eventually. Do you know the injuries he's given me? Look." She held up her skirt showing Seriah the lashes that had started to bleed from her quick movements. "He will hurt you too. Now come with me. Please baby… I'm your mother."

Seriah sighed and looked at Seiya carefully. Serena walked out of the house and looked for the dark van she knew was waiting. Seriah leaned down to her father's face and smiled slightly. "I'll help you daddy. I'll call you from wherever we're going so you can come and win mom back." Seriah then skipped out of the house to see Serena walking towards a black van. "Wait momma! Wait!" She rushed over just as the side door to the van slid open and Sapphire stepped out. His blue hair looking black in the pale moonlight. He had a soft smile to him that comforted Serena. Seriah stared at him as Serena got in and, as she went to step in he blocked her way. "Hey!"

"No… absolutely not. I'm not letting you in too. I can see the same glint in your eyes that I saw in his so many years ago. You…" Sapphire stopped mid-sentence then looked at Serena with pity in his eyes. "You want her to go with you?"

"Yes." She nodded and looked at her daughter. "She may be his daughter but she's also mine." Serena smiled and looked at Seriah lovingly. "Look, I know I'll have some work to do but… I can do it." She sighed as Sapphire snorted.

"If you don't I assure you Serena. I will." She nodded and looked at the floor of the van. With that Seriah got into the van and they started to drive. Four hours it took seemed to tick by slowly and when they reached the trees Serena wondered where Seiya had condemned Derrick to stay. Then she wondered if he was even alive. It was very possible that he had the teen taken into the woods and slaughtered.

The orange morning sun was barely penetrating the trees as the old looking cabin came into view. Serena examined it carefully , it was old, the roof was covered in moss but overall it looked well cared for. "This is where I leave you Serena… I know I haven't been the uncle you deserved… but… I hope I can make up for it a little with this." Serena looked at him with confusion but was cut short as Seriah thrust the door open and jumped out.

"God… this place is terrible!" She cried as Sapphire helped her mother out of the vehicle. "Okay, I'm ready to go back home." She growled then turned her back tot eh small two-story cabin.

Serena waited for Sapphire to get back in the van and drive away before returning her stare to the structure ahead. Taking a few steps forward she took everything in and felt her heart almost stop when she looked at what seemed to be a garage. There, in the shadows was the ever-familiar emblem. "It… no…" Serena stepped closer and gasp; yes, it was the Mercedes emblem.

With new enthusiasm she looked towards the cabin, her heart practically jumping from her chest. The door of the cabin opened and out stepped a smiling Derrick. "Aunt Serena! Seriah!" He rushed out and hugged the blonde enthusiastically before turning to Seriah with a slight smile.

"Oh… you're okay!" She turned him back around and examined his unharmed face carefully. "You have a bump on your head though… who did that?" He chuckled and hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She closed her eyes just as Darien stepped from the cabin and walked slowly to her.

His deep blue eyes scanned her as they had many times before. The anger that suddenly hit him was almost inconceivable. The woman who stood before him was so changed, so very different from the person he knew. She hadn't changed in looks but he could see the damage the years had done, both physical and mental.

She held her eyes shut for so long he wondered if she would ever open them, and, for a moment he feared what he would see in them. He wouldn't blame her if she chose to hate him for what he'd done to her but he hoped she wouldn't. "Serena?" He finally said her name making her eyes snap open and fix on him. Staring into her cerulean eyes he felt his heart sink. It was no wonder Derrick was so shocked to see her photo because, her eyes were dead, lifeless almost.

Serena blinked a few times to be sure she was actually seeing him before she moved around Derrick and stood in front of him. Her eyes slowly moved over him, starting at the very top of his head then moving down to his feet. Her head moved with her eyes as if they were in a fixed position and, by the time she'd brought her face back up to meet his eyes; a sparkle had returned. "Darien?" She asked ever so hopefully.

"Yes Serena… It's me." He sighed as her eyes regained all the light they once had. It was beautiful to see, much like a caterpillar emerging from it's chrysalis. Her hands immediately fluttered to his face before her eyes darkened a little and she slapped him with as much force as she could muster. Not expecting it his head had jerked to the side from the impact and he'd closed his eyes. He definitely deserved it, hell, he deserved more than that.

"Serena!" He heard Derrick cry and turned back to see her body start to wilt to the ground. With the quick reflexes that always seemed to take over him when she was in trouble he caught her and swooped her into his arms protectively. "What's wrong with her?" Derrick rushed to his father and looked at Serena with a concerned look.

"She's been acting weird for a few days. I don't know what's wrong with her." Seriah growled with an annoyed tone making Darien narrow his eyes at her. "No wonder she was an actress. She's such a drama queen."

"How can you think like that?" Darien snapped angrily. Was this girl stupid or simply blind to everything that had happened. "Look at her face! Your father beat her! That's why she's acting like this! Hell, I'm afraid to take her inside and really see the damage he's done." Seriah rolled her eyes making Darien fully aware of the fact that there was something amiss in this girl. She was too like her father, and clearly, oblivious to anything he had done. "I'm taking her inside… you kids do whatever you want. Something tells me this is going to be a difficult day." He turned with her limply in his arms and walked into the cabin then up the stairs to his room. For him, it was like déjà vu yet again as he lay her on the bed and left to retrieve something to cut her dress off of her. Did he need to? Not really but the thought of moving her too much when he didn't know what was wrong frightened him.

Returning he sliced her dress open and closed his eyes seeing the lashes in her skin. Clearly Seiya had meant to do this, the way each lash was almost identical to the next made it all the more difficult to bear. She had to have been in such excruciating pain from this… he wasn't sure how she was able to stand, much less walk. "Oh my God… dad is she going to be okay?" Derrick's frightened voice came from the doorway.

"I… yes, she'll be okay…" Darien said more to himself than to Derrick. "Bring me my first aid kit and some damp washcloths. Derrick did as his father said and stood beside the bed expectantly looking at the woman who'd raised him. She was only in her undergarments but that didn't bother him. "Go watch Seriah. I don't trust her… and shut the door on your way out." Darien spoke softly as he began to move a washcloth across Serena's lower torso. Though he'd done this before, many times he couldn't help but feel like it was all different. After so many years of being away from him he wanted nothing else in the moment but to cherish her and lay beside her, encasing her in his arms forever. He wanted to turn back the clock, to change everything but he knew he couldn't. She still had to suffer needlessly for his stupidity. "I'm so sorry Serena." He whispred as he cut her panties off of her and continued to doctor all the wounds she had. It was sickening to him really, how any man could concentrate a whip on a woman's most private of areas he'd never understand.

Spreading her legs just enough to truly get to the lashes on her thighs he noticed the deep, black bruises that could only have come from one thing. He'd seen them before on her, after Fiore had left her to die. Closing his now teary eyes he pressed the cloth to her inner thigh making her cry out and bolt awake. Her eyes fixed on him immediately, fearful, then, when she realized it wasn't Sieya, she calmed and relaxed into the soft pillows. "So… after so many years… this is how you get me into bed?" She asked weakly and closed her eyes.

"Looks like it." He replied trying to hide the pain in his voice. "I'm so sorry Serena… I… I can't tell you how…" He was at a loss for words because, what could he say to her?

"Please, don't talk to me right now." She sighed and opened her eyes slightly. "I'm not ready to talk to you about anything." He nodded numbly and continued to work on her wounds, using his first aid kit. Truth be told she hated the silence. After all these years she had so many questions, so many things to shout at him. Sure, she knew that he'd left her with Seiya but for the moment, she was just thankful he was alive and that she was with him.

Somewhere along the line she fell asleep and when she woke, it was dark outside with only a small sliver of moonlight shining through the window. She opened her eyes and saw his shining back at her. She could feel him lying next to her, turned on his side, his head on the pillow. "Hey." He smiled and touched her cheek so gently it was like a feather.

"You never came back." Her voice trembled as tears streamed down her face. "I always hoped you would though." Her words tore at his heart and it was something he'd regretted. That night was both the best and worst of his life. "Why didn't you come back? Why did you let him do this?"

"You know why." He looked at her lovingly. "I really have no excuses and… I can understand it if you hate me." He felt terrible about her wounds, about everything. He loved her so completely that it was hard to remember how he'd survived for so long without her. "But I have you now and he's never going to touch you again. I promise you that."

"Will you?" She smiled remembering the way he'd practically mauled her in the kitchen that night. Despite everything, her wounds, the abuse, his lies, she wanted him more than ever.

"We'll see. You're too injured to do anything right now and frankly, you might not want me after all this time." She frowned as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep Serena. You have a lot of heeling to do." She could hear the anger and disgust in his voice but chose not to say anything about it. "I'm going to rip him apart for this, then I'm going to give Andrew a good talking to as well." She smiled and attempted to move closer to him only to feel her muscles shoot with pain making her cry out. "Don't try and move Serena. It's pointless right now."

"But… I want to cuddle with you while I'm still in a good mood." She whimpered and giggled lightly as he chuckled. She was talking as if she'd never been away from him and it amazed him. Was she acting like she was fine? She had to be, no one could move on from what she'd experienced… not that quickly… right?


	7. At Long Last

Hey all! Okay, so firstly you're going to LOVE this chapter. Secondly, I DO write this story all by myself. Every one of the stories on my profile is my original work and no one else touches them. The ones I co-write are on the other author's page. Just thought I'd let you know since there was a question.

So anyway, enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

At Long Last

Seiya sat in his living room fuming. Seriah had managed to call and tell him where they were. Darien, of course she'd wind up finding him; and with Sapphire's help too! He sneered, Sapphire was an idiot for thinking he could save her, yet, he tried. "What are you going to do?" The young man with white hair asked while looking into the icy eyes of his father's enemy.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. You're going to manufacture some of that serum for me. Then I'm going to go there and drag my woman and our daughter out of there kicking and screaming. I know Seriah will cooperate. She's always loved me more… but Serena. Serena may not come unless I kill her. I know he won't let her go… I should have killed him long ago." Seiya shook his head and eyed Peruru carefully. It was strange to think that this boy killed his father, but then, if that was true then he couldn't let the boy go. Peruru could very well be greater than anyone before. The only problem was that the boy seemed to have a soft heart. "Will you help me?"

"I have nowhere else to go." The boy lied. He had indeed killed his father, it came down to a fight. Diamond was furious about him telling Seiya about the kids but he had to. After he'd done it he called Sapphire and begged for help. Sapphire of course, had a plan. Watch Seiya, act as his protégé, then help to destroy him.

* * *

Seriah stared at the gorgeous man hatefully as he carried her mother to the dinner table. Sure, he was good looking, seemed nice, gentle, and kind; but he was that way only because he was playing a part. "Stop it." Derrick whispered and glared at the girl.

"I demand answers Darien." Serena finally said after he'd put her down. "Real answers." She added as he sighed and sat in a chair. "Why did you let me believe you were dead?"

"I had to. Seiya threatened to kill everyone. Derrick, you, Ilene, Ken, John, his wife Karen… even Andrew and Molly. I couldn't let that happen." She looked at him suspiciously.

"How did Andy find out about you?" She snapped angrily, the betrayal she felt finally showing itself. He looked down. Yes, it was wrong for him to have asked Andrew to keep it from her but he had to. He knew she'd try and find him before they were ready. "Darien!"

"Sapphire found me first and asked me to do something. I agreed but I wanted you to be looked after. He suggested Andrew because he was already around. Of course… I didn't know how little he actually checked on you. I called him once a week to get updates and each time he lied to me. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was fear but I'm seriously going to talk to him about this. I didn't know you were treated so terribly. I'm sorry." Seriah eyed him carefully. So Andrew had been a spy for all those years? It was disturbing to think. Then again… it was a good idea. Use someone already around to spy on the enemy.

"In his defense Derrick and I didn't know either." Seriah said softly with a smile. "Uncle Darien… my dad kept his abuse secret… I had no idea… until recently… and… I sort of think in a way, that he brainwashed us both. He was always the perfect dad when we were around." Darien looked at Derrick who sat nodding quietly. "He had us convinced mom was crazy. I'm just sorry I didn't know sooner. Even Yesterday I was angry that mom was leaving but… I get it now." Darien eyed her, he wasn't sure if she was being genuine or not. It was hard to tell with her icy eyes. "I just want to be happy."

"I'm afraid though Darien. Despite the past what about the future? You know he'll come for me… what then? He'll kill you… this time for good." Serena shook and grabbed his hand tightly. "I lost you once all ready don't ask me to do it again."

"I won't. Sapphire's been training me. Diamond too… I know they don't have the best track record, especially Diamond but I trust them." Darien smiled just before Derrick jumped up. "Sit down Derrick. If you recognize the name it's only because Diamond's pretty self righteous and wants to destroy Seiya himself. His son Peruru would never allow him to hurt you."

"Diamond fathered a child? With who?" Serena smiled remember the twisted yet charming albino. Something about him had appealed to her. In a way she was proud of him.

"A woman named… Emerald I think. She was taken with him… lord knows why." Darien paused for a few moments. "Anyways… I've been trained in everything Seiya has and more. I can take him." Darien smiled slyly. "I'll thoroughly enjoy it too."

A few weeks passed without word from the outside world. Serena was healing nicely and had seemingly returned to her normal self, surprising both Seriah and Derrick. Seriah had lightened her mood and become much like her mother, playful and loving. Things were shaping up to be perfect in their world and as Serena got up early one morning she smiled and snuck downstairs before everyone else to begin breakfast. She set about happily making crepes and wondered if everything would continue to get better for them. Seriah and Derrick seemed so happy together, they often went to the nearby lake and splashed around lovingly. Truly it was a young romance.

"You're up early." Darien stepped into the dinette, his hair still messy from his nights sleep. "And cooking… I'm impressed. Do you really feel that much better?" She nodded, turned her head slightly, and winked. "Don't you wink at me missy." He laughed playfully then quieted as Seriah grumbled her way into the room. "Grumpy bones."

"So?" She growled and slapped herself down in a chair. "It's too early." She hit her forehead against the table in protest. "But I can't go back to sleep. I'm so bored… I want to go and DO something. Is there anything to do around here Uncle Darien?"

He sat down at the table as Derrick joined them and looked at the stove expectantly. "Well Seriah… in town there's a bunch of things to do… It's an hours drive but worth it if you're up to going." Darien smiled as Serena put a crepe on his plate. She remained next to him, leaning over to give Seriah her food while brushing his shoulder with her hand. "You kids can take the Mercedes." He said suddenly as if he'd been pinched in the side and wanted to avoid more torture. Derrick eyed him and shrugged.

"Sure… I'll drive! I have a permit." Derrick smirked sweetly as Seriah paled. "Afraid?" He challenged her making her shake her head in denial. "So… I get the car… what else?"

"I think they'll need some money Dare." Serena smiled and sat down at the table next to Darien who was staring at her in the oddest way. "Stop staring… it's impolite." She offered and looked at him pointedly. "I should think a thousand should be good, in case they want to stay over night and really make a trip of it." Derrick suddenly seemed to catch onto Serena's tone and blushed.

"Yeah… I think we should…" Derrick looked at his cousin with a smile. "How about it Riah? You want to stay over night in the city?"

"Dear God yes! I don't like all the animal noises around here." Serena giggled to herself slightly and looked at her daughter with a broad smile. "What? What did I say?"

"Ignore your mother. There's something wrong with her." Darien said with an amused tone. "Here." He reached into his pocket and produced his wallet. He then counted out one thousand dollars and handed it to Derrick. "There. The keys to the car are by the door. Have fun." Darien continued to eat his breakfast as Derrick sped through his and kept reminding Seriah how long the drive into town was.

Serena sat in her chair, silently eating her breakfast and listening to the two teens argue back and forth. Darien was silent as a grave, rightfully so too. She'd noticed how he'd shuddered at her touch earlier and smiled at herself. He most likely hadn't had sex for sixteen years. She suddenly laughed out loud suddenly as she thought about how much fun it would be to torture him. She'd never had the power to hold any over him but something told her she could certainly manage to use her sexual powers against him. "What?" Darien looked at her with the intense, lust filled eyes she'd seen that night so long ago.

"Just thinking of what I'm going to spend my day doing." She laughed then looked at Seriah who had raised one of her eyebrows inquisitively. "No worries, you and Derrick go and have your fun. I'm just going to spend my day relaxing and thinking of funny ways to bother others." Seriah looked at Derrick, completely puzzled over her mothers mood.

"Okay… I'll go up and pack and overnight bag." Seriah stood, leaving her plate on the table. Derrick went to pick it up on his way out when Serena stopped him. He looked at her then rushed out of the room and upstairs to retrieve a bag.

"What was that? He was going to clean up." Darien attempted a conversation only to have her shrug. "Serena… what are you doing?" His voice had a tortured edge to it making her grin wickedly. "Hello?"

"You know Darien… since you never finished the dishes like you said you would I think you can take this small job can't you?" She asked sweeping her hand over the table. "Or… is that too large a task for you?" His eyes darkened a little more as he smirked and nodded.

"I think I can take care of the dishes. You just do whatever it is you think you're going to be doing today and I'll catch up with you in a bit." He began to clear the table wondering how he wound up with her being so devious.

"I want to dance a little… I trust you have music of some sort around here?" She asked making him still and look at her. "That's okay. I'll find the radio or whatever myself." Derrick appeared with Seriah in the doorway. "Bye!" Serena kissed them both farewell and watched them go.

Darien soon finished the dishes and joined Serena in the living room which was now engulfed in music. "So… you want to dance huh?" He asked and stepped up to her. "What would you like to dance?" She looked at him then flipped the music to a song perfect for a rumba. "I'm not so sure you're strong enough yet Serena." He sighed rethinking the situation.

"Darien… just dance with me." She sighed and held up her arms hoping that he'd comply. She loved the Rumba… much like the tango it was a seductive dance, only this time, she didn't plan to end it with a bow. "Please?" She asked making him sigh and pull her into a hold. Their bodies fit together even more perfectly than she remembered. "Haven't you buffed up a bit?" She laughed a little then stepped as he moved into her beginning the dance.

"You're teasing me Serena." He stated with a smirk. He knew what she was doing and he loved it. He moved her easily around the room, the few steps she took slowly was mainly due to the pain in her legs. "I think we should stop now." He breathed as he felt himself become aroused.

"Okay." She smiled and turned to him so she could press herself into him. "You're not fooling anyone Dare." She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss that was long overdue. In that one kiss held the pain, and sorrow of over a decade of abuse, loneliness, and deprivation. Their tongues fought with one another mercilessly for power, neither one surrendering.

Darien knew he should stop but he had gone far past the point of no return and for the first time in his life, he wasn't in control. This would be the day he would make her his, he would make love to her until he couldn't anymore. A small voice in the back of his mind told him to stop, told him that it wasn't right to take advantage of her like this but he ignored it and continued, his hands roamed her body as hers returned the favor. He marveled at how her delicate hands had always sent a fiery passion coursing through him so effortlessly.

Serena was far more conscience than he was, so she was able to move him around the couch to a chair where she backed him up until he sat. He pulled her down with him so that she straddled him as she kissed and lifted his shirt over his head revealing his flawless, muscular chest. Raking her nails down his chest she quickly undid his pants before he could protest. She moved her lips to his neck then to his hear as she suckled it making him moan and grip her hips a little tighter and pull her down further so her core was pressing against his manhood. "Hey…" She cooed and lifted herself slightly, making him growl lightly. "I'm the one running the show Dare… not you. I'm the veteran one between us."

"Don't remind me." He moaned as she began to trail kisses over his torso. By the time he fully realized what she was doing she had removed his faded blue jeans, pulled his body down so he was sunken in the chair, and removed his boxers. She was still wearing every piece of clothing which frustrated him. "This is hardly fair." He smiled and looked into her eyes as she continued to kiss his toned stomach.

"We'll see about that." She grinned and kissed her way further south. Coming upon his hardened manhood she grasp it and moved her tongue across the tip causing him to moan loudly and clutch the arms of the chair. She smiled and took him into her mouth.

At this point Darien had absolutely no doubt in his mind what drew so many men to her when they were younger. The sensations coursing through his body overwhelmed him and she was only using her mouth! "Serena…" He moaned and moved one of his hands to her long golden locks. "You have to stop." He attempted to stop her only to feel her teeth nip him. "Hey!"

"Then shut the hell up and let me finish what I'm doing. One more protest out of you and you're not getting anything else from me." She smiled as he bit his lip, closing his eyes as he leaned back sot that she could continue. It was the first time in her life that she'd ever enjoyed this but the way he moaned and shuddered thrilled her. Sure, others had acted like this but he was more addicting. His actions were almost as if this was the first blowjob he'd ever gotten. Then it occurred to her. Maybe it was! Raye did not seem like the type to go down on a guy.

When he finally released into her she was pretty thrilled with herself and slowly kissed and licked her way back up his torso to his lips, which quickly claimed hers again. He seemed even more desperate to have her; the carnal instincts rushing through him couldn't be any more animalistic if he tried. She smirked and pulled away from him slightly then stood. "Okay… I'm done." She turned from him and began to walk past the couch.

It took milliseconds for Darien to process her words and jump up after her. He was NOT done with her! "The fuck you are!" He growled and grabbed her by the waist then pushed her against the wall with him pressed to her back. "I'm sorry but you're not getting away that easily." He whispered in her ear making her shudder. His lips were soon on her neck, one of his hands cupping her left breast while the other moved under her dress in the front, traveling towards her panties. His aroused member rested happily between her legs as his fingers pressed against her barrier then invaded her. Making her moan and move her head back so that it was resting on his shoulder allowing his lips full access to her neck.

"Darien!" She cried and tried to move only to find he had such a demanding hold on her it was impossible. She almost had a pleading tone. He let a low growl travel through him and wondered if he could make her plead for him to take her.

"What?" He asked almost nonchalantly. "What do you want?" She moaned and tried to push away from the wall. "You're not getting away from me." He gently squeezed her breast making her cry out.

"Stop it!" Her tone was far from demanding. "Please… Dare…" She was pleading! The experienced, knowledgeable, venerated sex goddess was pleading with him to stop what he was doing. "Darien… Stop teasing me!" He smirked. Had he done this to Raye everything would have been over by now but Serena, no, Serena demanded to be ravaged.

"Okay…" he let go of her and stepped away from her like she had done to him. "I'll stop." She turned and looked at him with lust in her eyes. "What?" He shrugged.

"Th… that's not what I meant…" She breathed. "You know that!" She growled as he turned away from her. "DARIEN! Get back here and screw me like a man!" Her angry yet challenging tone made him chuckle. Did she really think he was just going to stop and walk away? Yeah right he'd been waiting for the moment for well over twenty years! When he turned back she realized he'd pulled the same joke she had. "I mean…" She gulped and went to run from him only to have him grab her ripping her panties then lifting her into the air, and pushing her against the wall forcefully.

"You're so gullible at times." He smiled and kissed her as he lowered her onto him making her gasp and wince in pain. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, arching her back to try and get used to him. The only man she'd been with in the past sixteen years was Seiya and he wasn't nearly as endowed as Darien was. "I could stay here all day if you need." He smiled and kissed her lips gently as if to offset the discomfort he was causing. "Little more that you're used to?" He had to ask, his male pride welling within him.

"Yeah." She breathed and relaxed as the pain subsided. "Well, let's see if you know how to use what you've got hmm?" She laughed then cried out as he thrust into her. The movement sent electrical shocks through both of their bodies.

And so finally, there, against the wall of an old cabin in the middle of the woods, Serena and Darien expressed their love and sealed their fates. It was the most passionate of all the love in the world and it was beautiful. As he drove into her she screamed his name in utter ecstasy again and again until she climaxed in the most insatiable of orgasms. When she came down from it she opened her cerulean blue orbs and looked into his thrilled eyes with a love that could never be expressed by words. "You okay?" He asked softly as she nodded. "Good, because I'm still not finished with you." He then carried her upstairs to continue on in his bed.

Once he lay her down he slowly moved over her, kissing her stomach and moving north to suckle on her firm breasts. She moaned and arched into him, unsure of just how much passion she could endure in one day. It had been a long time and she wondered if she'd survive. Then again, it didn't really matter if she lived or died at this point, either way she'd die while experiencing heaven. "Oh… Serena… I have something I want to tell you…" He lowered his lips to her womanhood and lightly kissed her.

"What?" She moaned wondering what in the world he would want to say in this moment. If it was anything about the past she just didn't care. She was in the now, and she wanted him, still!

"I'm…" He moved away from her just enough so that he could escape her quickly if need be. "I've been lying to you your whole life… we're… I'm… I'm not your brother Serena."

"WHAT?" She shouted and shot up. Her blue eyes furious. "You're not WHAT? You better explain this to me right NOW! Right fucking now Darien!" She moved away from him on the bed and pulled the sheets around her. It was fine for other people to lie to her but she'd always trusted him! He was the only person she'd ever trusted and now what? Her entire relationship with him was a lie? In one sense it was great because she hadn't done anything morally wrong by having sex with him but then… that hardly outweighed the lifetime of him letting her believe she was morally wrong.

"It's a long story Serena… but… if you insist." He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He was beyond aroused but he had to tell her. Should have told her before this but hadn't. "Your parents worked at a little company called Shields International… way back when. My parents, Laura and David Shields owned and operated it with their two closest friends your parents. At that time Ilene and Ken's last name was Tsukino." He looked at her to see what her reaction would be. "Anyways… so, my mom got pregnant with me. Your mom, according to the doctors couldn't have any children so she became a sort of second mother to me. Well, after a few months, your mom decided that she wanted to keep me. She wanted to be my only mother so she had my parents killed by blackmailing Sapphire. Your parents changed their name and moved across the country and restarted their lives… completely restructuring the company so that no one knew what really happened. As you can guess… you were a bit of a shocking discovery. Ken was thrilled, Ilene not so much. She'd risked everything by getting me and she'd killed her best friend. She didn't want you but Ken made her keep you. Threatening her that if anything happened to the baby he'd leave her and tell the authorities everything." Serena could hardly believe the story. All these years, her parents had kept this from her… her mother bitter because of everything she'd done. It wasn't that she hated Serena… it was that she hated what Serena reminded her of. "Serena… are you okay?"

"NO! I'm not OKAY! YOU… you lied to me and… you let me believe… you denied me for all these years… for NOTHING!" She screamed hysterically. "No wonder you waited until after you fucked me to tell me! You spineless bastard! I…" He silenced her with a kiss, holding her firmly in his hands. "How could you do this to me?" She began to cry.

"Serena… I'm so sorry. I really am…" He tried to comfort her but something told him this had hurt her more than anything else he'd done. "I never lied when I said I loved you though. I never called you my sister. I just let you believe your mother's lies." He sighed and held her to him while she sobbed. "But hey… now we can be together and not have to worry about having deformed kids." She didn't find it humorous, instead she pulled away from him and walked to the bathroom where she poured herself a bath and tried to come to terms with what her life had become.


	8. Anger

Sorry all, I've been reading fics lately and trying to motivate myself. I know, bad me because I wasn't doing a daily update but yeah... hey, at least I've come up with a few ideas for more fics and have started them even if I'm not publishing them. :) I'm honestly going to try and finish all my open fics before starting another but... we'll see where the wind takes me. Here's another chapter and another new part. Some of you will love this. Anywho, enjoy and **REVIEW!**

Anger

Darien sat on the bed silently staring at the floor. She was angry. Of course she was angry! What did he expect, that she'd smile and shrug it off? Sighing he let his head fall into his hands as he thought. This was not going to be easy but he was ready for this. He was ready to wade through the turbulent waters of her anger. Silently he stood and walked down to the living room to retrieve the articles of clothing they had discarded.

Serena on the other hand lay in the bathtub with her ears underwater so she could drown out everything but her own thoughts. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to blame him for everything that went wrong in her life… but she couldn't. That's the curse of loving someone. No matter what they do wrong, no matter how horrid they are, if you still love them, you forgive. Why should she though? It was his fault that she'd suffered so much over the years. He could have told her long ago and they would have been happy together. She knew it was most likely her mother who'd forbidden him to say anything but why did she get to dictate so much when she was never around?

She closed her eyes and submerged her head in the heated water. Why did everything have to be like this? Nothing was ever simple, nothing was ever easy. As she held her breath in the water Darien stepped in, kneeling beside the tub and admiring her. Small bubbles floated to the surface from her petite nose and he couldn't help but smile at her.

Finally she brought her body up, her head tilted back as she wiped the water from her face and opened her eyes. "What Darien?" She growled and leaned back while glaring at him. He simply shrugged and watched her eyes change from one emotion to the next as she struggled with herself. "I'm angry at you for lying to me." He nodded and sighed, folding his arms on the side of the tube he rested his head on them and smiled.

"Perhaps… but you know what? I can handle that… he paused then grinned wickedly. "Hey! I have something for you that's I've been meaning to return. I managed to get Sapphire to get it from the house after Seiya sent me away… I hope you don't mind my taking from you though." He stood and stepped out of the room, returning shortly with a large black VHS tape. Kneeling again he turned the tape so she could read the label that was so clearly printed in her own handwriting. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was holding. "I figure, since you're already mad…"

"YOU took this?" She stared at the tape now mortified by the implications. "I thought… I thought the movers… DARIEN!" She stood and grabbed a towel quickly moving around him. He'd taken that tape so long ago… and, he'd watched all the others too! "You… you're really… sick and twisted aren't you?" She grinned. She wasn't sure why that made her more attracted to him but it did. The idea that he had kept one of her sex tapes for all these years… maybe he'd been viewing it on and off too!

"Yes, I guess I am… you're shocked? Serena… I practically raised you! Who did you think you got it from?" She blushed furiously and stepped back as he began to approach her. "I don't want you to be mad at me Serena. Can't we just put the past behind us and begin a new life together?" She bit her lip and held her towel a little tighter as he placed his hands on her hips. "Don't ruin this because you want to be stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!" She growled as he laughed. "I'm not! It's just that… well how would you feel if I did that to you?" She growled as he pulled her to him and moved his lips to her neck. "I mean really Darien be reasonable!" She shivered as he placed a kiss right below her ear.

"I would be thrilled that I could finally have you and you'd done your homework. Come now… I don't want to argue with you…" She could feel him becoming aroused as he kissed her, moving his hands under the towel to touch her wet skin.

"Darien…" She groaned and moved away from him. "I'm not that girl anymore." She sighed and looked at him. "I'm not ready to forgive you and hop right into bed. Not yet." He smiled and pulled her to him again pressing his lips to her, attacking her senses in the most effective way he knew how to. "Darien… she attempted weakly. Stop." He sighed and moved away from her.

"Okay… I won't push it. Just know that I love you more than anything else in this world." He then stepped past her and walked out the door to leave her in peace.

* * *

"I'm so glad to be out of that place!" Seriah sighed and fell back on one of the double beds in the hotel room. She was exhausted by the day's events but not so exhausted that she wasn't thinking of him. "So…" She suddenly sat up leaning make into her arms and pushing her chest forward. "Are you still in love with me?" She smiled and winked at him making him sigh.

"Riah… I just don't know how I feel right now. I mean… our parents… are… well… you know." He rubbed his forehead trying to block out the mental image he got when placing Serena and Darien in the same room alone. It was in their eyes that morning, lust, longing, loneliness. He knew they were together.

"No, I don't know. I certainly don't care either. Let them do what they want and focus on us." She caught him off guard, pushing him onto the bed and pinning him down. "I just want you." She lowered her lips to his ear and kissed lightly making him jump up pushing her away. "Don't deny me again Derrick!" She growled and pushed him down again and assaulted him with forceful kisses making his head spin as he tried to reason with himself to push her away again.

Of course that seemed to be the weakness of men and somehow, Seriah knew it. She knew the key factor in bending men to her will: get them sexually aroused and you can do anything with them. "Damn it Riah… stop it!" He attempted to grab her wrists only for her to capture him and press his hands to her chest while she kissed his neck. _Derrick! Get her off of you! Your cousin's actually going to rape you if you don't! _His mind screamed at him while another piece of his consciousness told him to stay. "Please Riah… I don't want this." He tried again weakly, his resolve breaking. She giggled against his neck then looked into his eyes with all the danger of a python. Her eyes were narrow making her look very much like a snake about to strike. Her black hair was loose from its ponytail and was now cascading over her shoulders and to the bed in heavy waves. He'd forgotten just how long her hair was but in the moment it looked like a black cloak against her pale skin. "I mean it." He added and began to push her back. Her icy eyes were fixed on his, stabbing into him like knives. "Don't look at me like that… it freaks me out."

"You're such a scardy cat! Come on Derrick. Grow a pair!" She growled and got off of him, her anger practically glowing in her eyes making them seem almost iridescent. "If I was mom and you were your dad this wouldn't be an issue and you'd be happy right about now." She rolled her eyes and lay on her bed with her arms stretched out to the sides. Much to Derrick's dismay, with a large sigh she sat up and began to remove her clothing to go to bed. "I just don't get you." She chuckled and stood by her bed in only her undergarments and her hands on her hips. "Your mind does too many flip flops." She then reached around her back to unhook her bra making Derrick close his eyes and lay face down on his bed to try and ignore her. He knew what she was doing and he didn't appreciate it.

Seeing his obvious discomfort she removed the last of her clothing and lay next to him on her back. Her hands brushed through his hair, tickling him and sending shivers down his spine. "No." He grumbled into the blankets. "I won't and you can't make me change my mind." She giggled and rolled onto him, pressing her nude body to his clothed one. "Riah!" He growled and stood up looking away from her. "You know what… I'm just going to get my own room." He began to walk out only to stop when she laughed. "What?"

"You want me so badly that you have to get another room? Well, if you do that, I'll just follow you down to the lobby as is." He turned to her, his eyes wide with shock. Was she threatening him? "In fact… maybe I'll turn on the water works and say you were trying to do bad things to me." She pouted her lips, tears beginning to form.

"You wouldn't do that to me… stop… stop acting like your dad!" She shrugged and moved towards him. "I mean it. You can black mail me all you want but I won't... I don't love you like that. I just don't." She chuckled and pressed her body to his still one and leaned her lips to his ear.

"You will when I'm done with you." She whispered and nibbled on his earlobe. He paled as he realized he only had one option to avoid this. So, turning on his heels he walked out of the room and into the empty hall. His pace was quick but he knew she'd be right behind him, and she was. Rushing into the hall completely nude, she rushed after him as her eyes watered with fake tears. She wasn't going to let him get away without a fight. If he was seriously going to turn her down she would make him pay for it.

Ducking into the stairwell he rushed down to the lobby and to the counter where the woman stared at Seriah in horror as she exited the stairwell. Derrick glanced at her over his shoulder and paled. It looked like she'd been through hell! She'd obviously messed her hair and… thrown herself against the rails on the stairs because she had several large red marks beginning to bruise. "I think she needs help miss." He said with a touch of concern as Seriah rushed to the counter, her nose beginning to bleed.

"Help me!" She shouted at the woman and hugged her own body tightly as if she'd been violated. "He tried to rape me!" She pointed at Derrick who looked at her as if she were crazy. "Please!"

The woman at the desk cleared her throat and looked between the two teens cautiously. "You really want to do this? Don't forget my dad's a lawyer and a damn good one too." Derrick whispered to his cousin then looked at the woman at the desk. "Fine, call the police. I did nothing wrong and my cousin here is mentally ill." Seriah looked at him angrily then pushed him onto the ground.

"DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!" She screamed and began to slap and claw at him until security pulled her away from a very shocked Derrick. "I'm NOT! Get off of me!" She screamed and kicked at the guards who were very timid about holding a naked fifteen-year-old girl. "My dad will kill you! He'll get all of you just wait!" She screamed as the guards pulled her towards the police who had just arrived. The officers cuffed her and put her into the back of the squad car before returning for Derrick.

"Come on kid. You have to go too. Regardless of who's story is correct we have to investigate both claims." Derrick sighed then let the police drag him to the police station where they promptly put him in an interrogation room. He stood by the door, leaning against the wall as he thought about Seriah. She had to be insane to do what she did at the hotel. She just had to be.

"Sit down will you?" A female office who looked very stern snapped at him as she entered. He refused and the woman glared at him. "So, you think it's funny to try and rape a younger girl do you? Your cousin nonetheless!" His mouth fell open as the woman looked at him pointedly. "Well?"

"I… I didn't do anything to her! If anything she was trying to rape me! I was going down to the lobby to get a separate room!" He had to admit he was worried. Sickened really. If Seriah was able to convince them… that would be terribly bad.

"How do you explain all of the bruising on her then young man? Did you beat her first? Try and make it so she couldn't fight back? That's what it looks like. Besides, no girl would run into a hotel lobby looking the way she did if something wasn't terribly wrong. My understanding is that you spent the entire day with her… then you checked in at a hotel. What else were you planning to do tonight?" Her eyes narrowed on him letting him know that this woman had done this many times before. "You know what I don't like about kids like you? You're good looking so you think you can get away with anything you want. Well, not in this town you can't."

"I think… I need a lawyer." He said and straightened. "You can't prove anything because I didn't do it and if I have to call my lawyer I will." He growled. "So let me have my phone call." The woman looked at him with shock in her eyes. As if she didn't expect him to call a lawyer. "Well?"

"Come with me you little prick." She grabbed him roughly and tore him out to the phone. He picked it up and dialed the number to the cabin. He was glad that Darien had made him remember it.

"Hello?" Darien's voice filled the phone and held a hint of frustration and sadness. Derrick frowned wondering why his father would be unhappy.

"Dad… I need you to somehow come and clear something up for me." Darien was silent on the other end of the line prompting Derrick to continue. "Well… I refused to… have sex with Seriah so she made a scene in the lobby and is accusing me of attempting to rape and beat her. I'm at the police station." A heavy sigh and a slight growl escaped his father and he knew he'd be taken care of. "Thanks dad."

"Yeah, not a problem." He hung up the phone and looked at Serena who had stepped into the room and looked at him expectantly. "The kids are at the police station… we need to go and get them apparently." He knew Seriah was up to no good and this proved it. She'd either gone bonkers or she was just like Seiya. Either way it wasn't a good sign and by the way Serena was looking at him. He knew she was thinking something similar and she had no idea what had happened.

* * *


	9. Loyalties

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. **REVIEW!** Oh, and check out my new fic titled "Angel".

* * *

Loyalties

The devil himself wouldn't have stepped in the way of the large, solid framed man marching down the corridor towards the interrogation room with Serena following on his heels. Officer after officer scrambled to get out of his way as he glared at each one of them. He marched to the door and burst in with all the authority and rage of an angry rampaging rhinoceros. The female officer leaning over the table at Derrick stood abruptly as Darien snapped at her. "Get out so I can talk to my client." She left the room looking at Serena with admiration.

"Yours?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Serena smiled and nodded. It didn't matter which one of the boys the woman was referring to because really, they were both hers.

"She's lying out of her teeth isn't she?" Darien sat at the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. Derrick nodded making Darien sigh and run his hand through his hair. "I had a feeling about her and it's too bad I was right. I didn't want to be right." Derrick knitted his brow and tilted his head to the side. "Don't worry about it Derrick. This is a bunch of shit and they know it. It's just that they have to take a serious look into it because any woman complaining of rape is automatically believed until proven wrong. I think she's pulling a stunt though. I know she is. She's just like her father. It's sickening. The female officer walked back into the room and removed Derrick's cuff with a frown of disappointment.

"You're free to go young man. She's refusing to make a formal report and has dropped all allegations against you." Darien looked at the woman with shock then suspicion.

"Why?" He asked as she looked at him. "Why is she dropping charges when she so enthusiastically accused him?" The woman looked from one male to the other and smiled.

"Apparently her father advised her to." Darien growled and walked to the hall grabbing Serena in a protective manner. "Have a good day!" The lady shouted after them as they walked down the hall quickly.

"What's wrong?" Serena tried to slow down but Darien didn't allow the action. "Dare? What's going on?" They were almost to the door when Seiya casually strolled through the door with Peruru on his heels. He smiled at them as he walked past and to the counter. "Oh." She whispered and felt Darien's body tense and Derrick move in front of her. The two were forming a protective wall between her and her husband which didn't go unnoticed by the officer at the desk.

"I'm here to retrieve my daughter. Seriah Kou please." He smiled sweetly at the woman then turned slightly towards the group halted by the doors. He leaned against the counter in a sort of lazy pose that boasted confidence. "Hey sweet face. Don't worry, I'll catch you later." He winked making Darien growl and shove her behind him forcefully as he stepped forward. "Calm down Darien, the way you act I'd think you were a rabid dog. Your sister's been married to me for… oh… sixteen years."

"She's not my sister." Seiya looked at him with shock, then amusement, then rage. "And you'll never touch her again." Seiya laughed heartily before turning to them full fledged.

"I seriously doubt that Darien. She's mine. Has been for a long time. She has my last name, she's the mother of my child… I really don't see how you think you hold a claim to her." Darien growled dangerously making Serena place a hand on his arm. "Right now I'm here to pick up my precious daughter. I'm not worried about my adulterous wife quite yet."

"She won't be your wife for long. I'm betting she's going to want an annulment." Seiya laughed again then looked at Darien challenging him. "She can get one you know? She was in a fragile mental state when you married her and has apparently been… What Derrick… Crazy the entire time requiring you to use sedatives on her often. Correct?" Seiya then grew serious and glared at Derrick. "You forget who you're talking to."

"I suppose." He smiled as Seriah was ushered to him in some lent clothes. "Thank you officer. I appreciate this." He then put his arm around her and smiled. "Let's go home sweetie so we can talk about your little vacation."

"Seiya…" Serena poked her head around Darien who was watching Seiya carefully. "Don't hurt her… she's just confused and… please don't be like your mother."

"She's my daughter Serena. I'll do what I please with her. Oh, and I'm not going to be like my mother, no, I'm far different from her." With that Seiya ushered his daughter outside and into the car with a stern hand. "Watch her." He snapped as Peruru as the white haired teen got into the car.

"Thank you Daddy!" She cried and hugged her father from the backseat when he got into the car. "I hated being there with them but I did something good daddy. I acted good around them and spied on them." She smiled then grew serious. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong… That bastard has my wife! I don't care if you were spying on them or not I know perfectly well what they've been doing because I know them; I know them very well." Seiya growled. "Then there's the matter of you leaving me on the floor and leaving with her! My own daughter betrayed me in front of my eyes. Oh… don't think you're exempt from punishment young lady. You're not." She gulped and looked at her hands, which were clasp together. "And what were you thinking when you tried to have sex with that little prick of a son of his? Seriah, I thought you were better than your mother." Peruru listened and felt his fists tense. From what he understood Serena had been very confused and it was obvious Seriah was the same way. Neither girl deserved punishment for being herself. "You're just lucky I was close by. But we're going home right now young lady and I'll deal with you there." She looked at Peruru who looked at her sympathetically. He knew what she was in for. He understood the nightmare she was about to endure.

The drive to the house was long and tedious allowing Seriah to wonder how her father would punish her when they got home. She hoped it wasn't house arrest again. That sucked for her.

Finally they arrived and, getting out of the car Seiya walked around, pulled Seriah's door open and yanked her from the car. "I knew I should have done this years ago. You've been a sorry excuse for a daughter." She felt her hear sink as her father tore through the house to his office. "No more. I'm going to make you into my daughter. I will teach you everything I know and in return… I want to know that you will be unconditionally devoted to me as your father. Will you agree to that?" She stared at him uneasily but what could she say? No? Something told her she didn't have that option.

"I guess so Daddy…" She sighed as he pulled her over to his bookshelf and flipped up a hidden panel in the side. Pressing his hand to it, the bookshelf moved revealing a brightly lit metal staircase. "Wow… that's pretty cool!"

"Get down there." He snapped and pushed her into the stairway. She stumbled but luckily caught herself on the rail before tumbling down the stairs. "Hurry up young lady." She went down the stairs as quickly as she could until she was met with a steel door. Seiya moved around her and opened the door revealing a large steel plated room with all sorts of equipment. There was a wall full of glass cases holding powerful guns. Row after row, her eyes wandered over them, making her gulp. Seiya waited patiently as she gawked at the room and all of its possessions before moving them both towards an empty corner. "I've never told you about my mother, your grandmother… have I?" He asked as he placed her in the corner where she notices restraints hanging from the ceiling and hooked to the ground.

"Um… Daddy?" She looked at him, her icy blue eyes that were so much like her own begging him for mercy from whatever he was going to do to her. She knew she should be afraid, and she was. "You're… you're not going to hurt me like you did mom… are you?"

"No Seriah, I'm not going to hurt you like I did your mother… I didn't hurt her nearly as bad as I'm going to hurt you… you see, your mother is a very useful person Seriah. She can calm me, still me nerves, and definitely relieve all of my tensions. You though Seriah, you're not near as helpful as all that. Despite the fact that some people call me abusive, I will never abuse you like my mother did me." He smiled sweetly then grew serious and narrowed his eyes on her. "Strip down." He commanded and turned away from her, walking across the room. She blinked a few times and looked at him unsure of what he said.

"Are you going to need me at all Sir?" Peruru stood in the doorway looking at her sadly. Seiya turned and looked at him as if deep in thought. He saw Peruru's look of sympathy and smiled. The boy may have a soft heart but he appeared to have a fondness for Seriah.

"Yes, Peruru, I believe I left something I need in my bedroom… I would appreciate it greatly if you went and got it. It's a black whip and it should be hanging on the back of the door." Seriah paled as Peruru slowly nodded and turned to go out. "Seriah… you're not stripping down."

"I… I… Daddy?" She sunk to her knees on the ground in an act of submission. "I don't want to be whipped… please daddy… don't." He growled at her pathetic plea and walked over to her menacingly grabbing her jaw tightly and lifting her off the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the pain from his tight grip wretched through her. He released her when she was standing up then quickly began to restrain her so that her arms were held tightly over her head. "Please don't hurt me daddy I love you."

"We're going to test that Seriah. This will hurt. Unbearably so." He then bound her feet and looked at her pointedly. "I'll give you a choice. Clothes on or off? I'd prefer that you take them off. I'll feel better about what I'm about to do." Her eyes widened in shock. "Choose."

"Um…" She hesitated as Peruru came through the door holding the whip and looking at her. He mouthed the word "off" echoing Seiya's suggestion. "Fine… Off." She sighed and let her head fall in defeat while she closed her eyes. She felt her father cutting her clothes away and sobbed lightly. She waited and waited, her body bruised from throwing herself around in the stairwell of the hotel. When the first lash came she screamed in pain and pulled at the restraints on her wrists. Lash after lash she screamed eliciting another lash.

Seiya heard the screams coming from her and continued to whip her as if he were in a sort of trance. It had been so long since he heard screams like that. It was addicting for him, comforting even! When they ceased he felt himself get angry and hit her harder making Peruru run forth and grab his arm. "You'll kill her if you keep going Seiya."

The taller, older man blinked a few times as he came back into reality and looked at the teen on his arm. The whip was still firmly in his hand and, as his eyes traveled along the ground to his daughter's damaged body, oozing crimson blood he realized what he could have done. "Get her down and take care of her Peruru. I have some other things to attend to for now." The boy nodded and moved to Seriah, taking her shackles away and carefully cradling her body. He knew it hurt for her to move, hurt for him to touch her but he had to do it.

"Seriah." He looked at her face, which was twisted in agony. "Seriah, I need you to stay awake." He looked at the lash marks and quickly rushed her up the stairs, into the house and to the bathroom where he placed her in the tub and began to pour water. "I'm sorry you went through this but… you asked for it Seriah."

* * *

"Sooo… you're… not related?" Derrick drawled at the table as Darien served breakfast. "Then… wow… that's big. How…" He was at a loss for words as his father sat down. "How long have you known about that dad?" Darien smiled and looked over at Serena before answering his son's question.

"I've known since the beginning. Ilene and Ken were always very honest with me but they made me promise not to tell Serena. Ilene in fact threatened to hurt Serena if I didn't keep it a secret. So I did. I'm sorry Serena. I really am." He sighed and shoved a forkful of his breakfast into his mouth. Derrick could hardly believe the news. This meant Serena wasn't really his aunt and that she and his father could be together without guilt.

"That's great news! You can be together now!" Then he looked down and bit his lip. "What about Seiya though… you're still married to that monster Serena." Serena smiled and looked at Darien expectantly.

"She's getting an annulment. Seiya married her just before my funeral, she was in no condition to sign a legal document such as a marriage license. He took advantage of her in the worst way and frankly, he knows it." Darien growled and glared at his eggs as if they were the evil culprits. "You'll be free of him soon enough Serena."

"So… uh… what now? What are we going to do?" Derrick looked from one adult to the next hoping that one of them had some sort of plan. As usual his father spoke first, always ready with a brilliant scheme.

"I was thinking we could all move back. Once people discover I'm not dead and you're not my sister… well that's going to be an interesting story… but nonetheless I think we should buy a house together… regardless of whether we're a couple or not." He looked at the beautiful blonde poignantly just as Derrick looked at her with alarm. "After all, Serena's still mad at me for lying to her." She crinkled her nose at him much like she did when she was a child. The action made the three of them laugh heartily.


	10. It Starts

I know... I'm so sorry. All this time and it's a really short chapter. Bad me I know but this was the place to stop it. Please, don't kill me... on the other hand I'm going to try and load a chapter of Angel today... yeah, that should appease all of my wonderful readers... yes? Lol... yeah. Hey, and for those of you wondering why I made up a character like Seriah... well, think CAREFULLY because she does have a purpose. In fact, the end of this chapter hints at who she is because she's not really totally "made up". ;) Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

It Starts

Serena sat on the couch watching Darien read a book silently. Derrick was out chopping firewood and currently, she had nothing to do but think. "Dare… How have you been able to survive out here all this time? You know, money wise and stuff?" He closed the book and looked at her with a smile.

"I have all sorts of money so many different places it's ridiculous. When you die, no body notifies the Swiss so I get to keep my money. Isn't that grand?" She looked at him with her eyes wide. When he and Raye had died she'd inherited many billions of dollars from them. How could Darien have so much? "You're wondering where it all came from aren't you? Well, my parents set me up with the Swiss bank account when I was born and gave me billions. I couldn't believe it when your father told me that but it was all mine. Of course, that was on top of the trust they'd set up in my name. Needless to say Serena, I've been just fine."

"So… um… a house huh?" Serena folded her hands in her lap and smiled. "Do I get to pick it out?" He set the book on the coffee table and gazed at her. His face was blank but his eyes sparkled with a playful glint.

"Depends… are you going to forgive me and give me what I want?" She laughed at his playful statement then looked at him, her eyes full of amusement. Leaning back into the couch cushions she crossed her legs allowing her knee length dress to slide slightly up to reveal her thighs. "Careful, tease me too much you might not have a say in what I do."

"Well Darien. I'm not so sure I'll ever forgive you… but as far as what you want… I guess you're just going to have to be more explicit with your demands." A smile spread over his lips as he slid out of his chair and moved towards her. "After all Darien, I'm not a mind reader." She kept her voice indifferent but smiled as he paused in front of her. He was on his knees, his face consumed by the smile that played upon his lips as he uncrossed her legs and placed himself between them.

"That's too bad Serena. I know you'd just love what I'm thinking." His fingers lightly fluttered up the sides of her legs then halted suddenly as he grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer to him causing her to squeak loudly. "Would you like me to show you what I'm thinking?" He asked, his eyes darkening as hers sparkled with more clarity. With a large smile she leaned forward slightly and tangled her fingers in his thick black hair. Their lips were just about to touch as the front door opened.

"Hey! I chopped enough wood for… oh…" The young man stopped as he saw Serena sitting on the couch, her back to him and his father before her on his knees. Her head was turned to the side, her eyes fixed on him. He could tell he had just interrupted something. "Oh! Hey, you know what… I think I left the axe out there… way out there in the um… yeah… I'm just going to go." He quickly turned on his heels and walked out of the cabin making Serena and Darien laugh loudly.

Serena fell back into the couch grabbing her sides as she tried to overcome the hilarity of Derrick's expression. "That boy is going to be the death of me." She giggled and put the back of her hand to her mouth to silence her laugh. Realizing that the room had gone quiet she turned her attention to the carnivorous looking man in front of her. "Umm… what?"

"Not if I can help it he won't be." The evil smirk that spread across Darien's face made Serena's heart quicken. With a smiled she patted him on the top of the head as if he were a dog. "Don't try and subdue me." He cried and blinked as she suddenly pushed him to the side and stood, distancing herself from him as much as possible.

"Why, Darien. I do believe you're a terrible influence on an innocent girl such as myself." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled with a bat of her eyelashes. "You want me?" He nodded slowly and stood up. "Then come and get me!" She giggled like a teenager and ran towards the stairs making him smile from ear to ear and lung after her. Her high-pitched laughter and giggles ran through the house and left trails of music behind her.

Enjoying the game Darien chased her, at times letting her get away just so it wouldn't end. He certainly wanted her, it had been a week since their fight and he'd been restraining himself the entire time. "Gotcha!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him just as he had so many times before in their dances. As she collided with his body her lips crashing on his in a passionate kiss. "What now?" He whispered against her lips and shuddered as he felt her crush her self against him tighter.

"Now…" She began to push him backwards, into his bedroom towards his bed. "You have to pay for all the lying you did." She pushed him onto the bed and quickly pulled her dress over her head revealing her white lace bra and matching thong. Had she planned for this today? Not totally but she was thankful she had wore the set.

Moving her hands down the front of his torso she caught the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head before raking her nails down to his pants. The only sound was that of Darien's suppressed moans and their quickened breathing. She was practically biting his neck as she undid his pants and removed them. Pushing him back so she could straddle him, grinding herself against him suggestively.

With a sweet smile she removed her bra and leaned over him so she was hovering over him, her blonde hair pooling on the bed around them. "It's really not nice to tease me like this Serena." He breathed with a smile.

"Who said I was teasing." She giggled and pressed her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. There was little resistance on his part, a clear indication of just how much he wanted her.

As she devoured his lips hungrily she wondered how different this would be if they were younger. What if they were still teens? How different would it be? It was an interesting thought to say the least but she wasn't about to dwell on it because she was here with him now and he was no longer a boy.

* * *

Seriah lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it had happened to her but it had! Her father had almost beaten her to death! She had never felt anything as painful as being whipped and she certainly didn't want to experience it again. Peruru had been wonderful really. He was checking on her constantly, administering pain medication and just keeping her safe in general.

After Seiya had finished punishing her that day he sat in his office thinking about his next move. He had to orchestrate this correctly or else he'd risk Darien defeating him. He refused to be beaten and he'd be damned if he let Darien keep what was rightfully his.

A week had passed before Seiya marched up to his daughter's room with purpose, Peruru followed behind closely. Coming upon the girl lying in her bed Seiya groaned inwardly. She still had marks from the whip but what was bothering him was the self-pity evident in her eyes. "Seriah, get up will you? I can't stand it when people wallow in despair when there's nothing to be despaired over. Your mother did it for years and it sickened me." The young teen looked up and him then slowly sat up, wincing as she did. "Seriah, I want to train you to be a fighter. A true killer… of course I need you to promise me you have the strength to do it. I don't want to waste my time with you when I could just go and get your mother myself." She gulped and stared at the ground. "You'd be far more useful to me if you agreed. Right now you're nothing but dead weight to me girl." She looked up at him sharply, her eyes wide with shock. How could her father say that about her? Didn't he love her? Didn't he look at her and see the bouncing baby girl he created so many years ago?

"What do you want me to say daddy?" She practically shook just to keep her tears from falling. She wasn't sure what she wanted now. If she were back with her mother she would be angry and resentful that her mother was… fraternizing with another man, but being here, in front of her father, she was sad. "Okay… I agree. Train me to help you kill him. I want mom back with us so we can be a family again." He smiled. This was what he wanted to hear. Seriah was definitely Serena's daughter because she was clearly delusional. If she honestly thought that Serena would come back and act like a wife and mother then Seriah had more wrong with her than he thought. Of course, he didn't want her to know it but that was what made his daughter so valuable. He could manipulate her in so many ways and she would find some way in her mind to justify it. Some way to twist it around so whatever she was doing, was right.

"That's my girl… now… if you're going to be a real agent, you have to pick a name for yourself. A name that will strike fear into people's hearts when they hear it… take as long as you need to pick a name but I would like to know it when you've decided. It's a very important task… to name yourself." He smiled and remembered back to when Sapphire gave him the task. For him it had been simple. He was a person who prided himself on haunting others' thoughts. That was why he chose Spectre. He was a ghost among men and a cursed one at that.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he grabbed Seriah suddenly by the arm and pulled her out of the bed making her yelp. "Get some clothes on and meet me downstairs for your first day of training." He then pivoted on his heels and left Peruru standing silently in front of his terrified, nude daughter. _I'll make a killer out of her yet._


	11. Future Uncertain

Here we are, another long awaited chapter. I hope you like what I've done with it. Let me know. :) **REVIEW!**

* * *

Future Uncertain

Serena threw herself into Darien's arms excitedly. Her annulment was final! She was so happy that she was no longer legally tied to Seiya. Of course the issue of Seriah's custody would still be an issue but she knew her daughter wanted to be with Seiya. "I'm so happy Dare… I'm so glad you're back." He smiled and looked at the judge who'd granted her the annulment and reinstated Darien into the world. The judge had been a close friend and colleague in college which was why he was so shocked to see Darien walk into the courtroom. Bringing people back from the dead wasn't exactly easy but I could be done. "I can't wait to go house hunting with you." She then kissed him passionately making Derrick blush a little.

"Hey you two… we're still um…" He tugged on their clothing to try and pull them from one another but that was practically impossible.

"Darien! Please, you haven't lost your legal sense I gather so try to keep your romantic interests out of my courtroom." The judge laughed and looked at the couple with admiration. Darien pulled away from her and led them out of the courtroom before resuming the kiss.

"You guys this is embarrassing." Derrick twisted his foot into the floor and tried to avoid all the stares they were getting. He could handle them acting like this at home but in public it was a little much for him. Darien whispered something in Serena's ear making her squeal slightly and rush towards the front doors of the building. She was pulling him by the arm almost violently. "Wait up!" Derrick demanded and rushed after them. He had a feeling he knew what his father had said but he didn't want to dwell on it too much.

Serena ushered Darien to the car so quickly she reminded the two men of a child going to Disneyland. "Serena, calm down will you?" Darien laughed and looked around to see if there was something the three of them might want to do.

It was late fall now and Derrick had been going to the local high school. Things had changed so much for all of them really. Of course Serena didn't seem to mind as long as Darien paid enough attention to her. Derrick often thought he paid a little too much attention to her but then again they hadn't spent any time together over the past sixteen years. Serena then pouted her lip and leaned against the car impatiently. Darien seemed almost immune to Serena's ministrations but it was still rather adorable to see them together. "I want to go home!"

"We will, just be patient bunny." She smiled at the nickname. Darien was never one to give nick names and the fact that she'd finally received one made her very happy. "How do you two feel about lunch?"

"No! No lunch! Home…" She suddenly quieted and leaned against the car heavily before closing her eyes.

"Serena?" Darien quickly rushed around the car and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands. "Hey, look at me… Serena?" Her eyes fluttered open before she began to fold her legs under her and slide to the ground slowly. "Serena, what's going on, talk to me."

She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes again before sitting on the ground and resting her forehead against her knees. She stayed like that for ten minutes, Darien and Derrick were hovering over her, and ready to do anything she asked of them. "I'm fine." She said softly and slowly stood back up her legs a little weak. "I promise." She smiled weakly. "Lunch would be nice." She blinked and moved away from the car. "Where to?"

"I don't think so. What was that Serena?" Darien snapped loudly his anger showing through. "You looked like you were going to be sick. Are you okay?" She nodded then looked from Darien to Derrick then back again.

"Actually, I would like to go to the doctor… would you…" She didn't finish her sentence and Darien nodded. Derrick got into the back seat and Darien helped her into the car. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her what was happening but she needed to find out.

* * *

"Congratulations ma'am you're one month pregnant." The doctor paused and looked at Serena who was silently staring at the tiled floor. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Darien. This was not part of the plan. "Would you like me to tell your husband to…"

"No." Serena breathed and looked at the woman sharply. "Just please, go out there and say I'm fine. Don't tell him anything else. He's not my husband and I will be very upset if you say anything other than I'm fine. Tell him I had a dizzy spell." She then walked out of the room with the doctor following closely.

Darien was standing in the waiting room, obviously very anxious about the fact that she didn't allow him in with her. She knew that would make him overly nervous but she didn't want him to hear it from a doctor. She wasn't even sure if she should tell him she remembered the day she told Seiya she was pregnant with Seriah.

"_Seiya… I need to tell you something." She hesitated as he snapped his head up from his papers on the desk. "It's important." He snorted and looked at her pointedly. "I'm… pregnant." His face was blank, emotionless really._

"_Great." He growled and looked back at his papers. "I suppose you're happy about this? You want two running around here?" She winced. How could he not care about the fact that they were going to be parents to their own child? She wanted this news to change him. To soften him._

"_You do realize that it's yours right?" She frowned as he began to laugh hysterically. "Seiya! Stop this! Act like a human for once. Please?"_

"_Of course it's mine Serena. If I wasn't sure of that you'd already be at the abortion center… but then again… I don't want it. Get rid of it." She gasp and put her hands protectively over her abdomen._

"_How can you say that?" She didn't really want to have his child but it was a child nonetheless and nothing would make her kill her own child. Nothing. _

"_Serena. I don't want a child. We have Derrick. Isn't he enough for you to corrupt?" She felt tears streaming down her face. "Get rid of it or I swear to you this will be the biggest mistake you've ever made."_

She hadn't gotten rid of the child and when it came time to give birth to little Seriah Seiya took her to a medical facility that specializes in CIA agents. He ordered the man to do a C-section on her without anesthesia. It was amazing that she and Seriah had survived. A doctor had later told her that she could most likely never have children again because the one who performed the operation intentionally tried to injure her uterus.

"A dizzy spell… that's it?" Darien asked his tone overly critical. Serena knew he didn't believe it, he could always read her and this would be no different. "You're okay Dr. Jones, let me talk to her for a bit. I know you're doing what she told you to." He waited for the doctor to walk away then looked at Serena pointedly. "Serena… what's going on?"

"I don't know if I should tell you the truth. It's probably pointless." She shrugged her shoulders in a way that alarmed him. She looked depressed, defeated as if Seiya were standing in the room threatening to hurt her. Without warning she pressed herself into him and began crying. "I'm pregnant Darien."

He froze and looked at Derrick with both joy and confusion. Finally he was going to have a child he could raise. A small baby to hold in his arms and protect from the world. The best part was that he'd be there, and it was his and Serena's. "I don't understand Serena… why are you unhappy?" He tilted her face up to him and placed a kiss on her nose. "I'm thrilled."

"That's what I mean…" She really began to cry making Darien look at Derrick again who shrugged. He sighed and hugged her tightly deciding to call Andrew. Maybe he would know something about this seeing as it was obviously related to Seiya somehow.

* * *

Andrew scrambled to grab the annoying phone ringing on his desk. "Never fails!" He growled and picked up the receiver. "Hello! Mayor Andrew Furyhata speaking how can I help you?" He smiled into the phone and sat in his plush leather chair. It had been a long day so far and he welcomed the distraction of a call.

"Hello Andrew, I certainly hope you can help me with something." As if he was a child that had done something wrong, Andrew erected himself in his chair and immediately began to organize his desk. He had no idea why Darien was calling him but whatever the reason it couldn't be good. "Andrew, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Dare… I just ran in for a meeting so I wasn't really expecting any calls… much less from you. How are you doing?" The blonde sitting behind the large mahogany desk held his breath hoping to hear something positive come through the phone. Darien's tone didn't particularly sound happy but he was never fully sure with Darien. "How's Serena?" He sighed after a long silence.

"Not very good Andrew and I was hoping you could tell me why." Andrew gulped and looked at his office doors half expecting Darien to barge through them. "Today she had this dizzy spell and when we went to the hospital we learned…" Andrew held his breath, his eyes closed. If anything was wrong with her he knew Darien would be looking for someone to blame. That someone would either be Seiya, or the person charged with making sure she was okay. "She's pregnant Andrew."

"Okay… is it yours?" Andrew almost slapped himself for asking. "Never mind… so, why do you sound so upset right now? Shouldn't you be happy? Shouldn't she be happy?" As he asked the question he realized that was the reason Darien was calling. "I should really think before I talk shouldn't I?" He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He certainly remembered the call Serena had made to him years ago when she learned she was pregnant with Seriah. She had been so excited then a few hours later she called him in tears and sobbing about what Seiya had said to her. Neither of them at the time could have fathomed that Seiya would send her to that butcher doctor.

"Andrew? I asked you a question?" Darien's irritated voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Do you know any reason why she would be unhappy or sad about this?"

"There was a doctor who told her she'd most likely never have children again. She's probably afraid of getting her hopes up Darien… she's not sure if she's going to be able to keep it." The other side of the phone went dead silent, never a good sign with Darien.

"Why?" The word sent shivers down Andrew's spine. In that question, there was an overwhelming amount of malice and danger.

"Well, when Serena got pregnant with Seriah, she was happy and excited but Seiya didn't want the baby. He told her to either get rid of it or he'd make her regret keeping it… so… when the time came he sent her to some… I don't know what he was Darien! When I got there all I could hear was her screams echoing through the hallway. I tried to get into the operating room but that son of a bitch Seiya prevented me from doing so. I learned soon after that… that the doctor performed an unnecessary C-section. It was ridiculous because Serena was already in labor and Seriah was already a good way into the birthing canal. That doctor purposefully mutilated Serena under Seiya's orders. What sort of husband does that to his wife?" Andrew spilled the story so quickly it was amazing his friend could understand him.

"A dead one." Darien growled furiously making Andrew shrink in his chair. Seiya may be a tyrant but no one was as frightening as Darien when he was angry. "You didn't tell me any of this! These are things I should have known about Andrew! If I had known that she had gone through that, or that he was beating her I would have rescued her from that bastard years ago but I didn't know! Not even Sapphire told me these things!" Andrew held the phone away from his ear and flinched. Darien was so pissed it was ridiculous.

"Dare… I… I didn't want you to…" Andrew stuttered helplessly. How could he tell Darien why he withheld information? He had one it in the hopes that he could keep Molly safe. Seiya constantly threatened Andrew with the promise of inflicting torture on Molly and he had no doubt in his mind that Seiya would do it. He knew Molly would suffer if he told anyone about what was happening. The fact that Seiya hadn't called him about Serena yet frightened him even more.

"I don't care what the reasons were Andrew. It was wrong and I… this is a little too much for me to handle right now. I'm not blaming you though… you should have told me yes but if I had just… if I wasn't so stubborn when we were younger none of this would have ever happened. I caused her so much pain… and for what?" Darien's anger was intensified by his sadness and disgust. "I've been such a Goddamned idiot Andrew. If I had followed my heart none of this would have happened. I would have told Serena from the beginning that we weren't related and I would have thrown her parents out the second I turned eighteen. I would still have my parent's company and none of us would have known Seiya."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty Dare. Que sera sera, what will be will be. Don't beat yourself up… and don't beat me up either." The last little bit made both men laugh lightly. "Now, go and take care of the mother of your next child will you? Stop calling me I have work to do." With that they said their good byes and hung up.

* * *

Seiya looked down at his daughter and smiled as she slowly stood up, her icy eyes, so like his, locked onto him. She was ready for her mission. "Seriah, you've officially passed my test." The girl smirked and nodded.

"I'm ready for this Daddy. I'll make sure he pays for being the ass he is." Seriah turned her head to the side and smiled at Peruru who had been watching the sparring match carefully. "Hear that Perry? I'm going on a mission."

"I know Seriah." He nodded and looked at Seiya who looked proud as a peacock. "What now?"

"Now, my daughter goes back there and finds out what's going on. She's going to then kill Darien and that sorry excuse of a son Derrick. It's going to be wonderful and beautiful." Seiya hugged Seriah tightly. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Oh, I've been thinking about it but… I don't know…" She hesitated and looked into her father's smiling eyes. He was truly proud of her. "Okay… it's… Nehelenia." Her icy blue eyes fixed on his.

"As in… the Germanic Goddess of safe passage?" Seiya raised an eyebrow then fell deep in thought. "I think it's perfect. Travelers felt they had to appease her so they may have a safe journey… those who didn't… well…" He smiled. "Get ready to go and I'll take you into the town nearest your mother. I trust you can find your own way to the cabin?"

"Of course Daddy." She smiled and turned on her heels to get ready to go back to the cabin. She wondered how things had changed with them but at the same time it didn't matter. She walked silently up the stairs to her room and let her long, wavy black hair out of the ponytail. She then carefully twisted two large strands up and into two buns like her mother used to have letting the rest of her hair remain down. "I'm ready."


	12. Parents

Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed typing it. :) I wanyed to put it up yesterday but I wasn't able to because was having issues. Let me know if you like it with a **REVIEW!**

* * *

Parents

Derrick was outside chopping wood as the sound of gravel crunching under someone's feet hit his ears. Turning slightly he saw Seriah walking slowly, holding her side painfully. "Seriah!" He dropped the axe and ran to her just as she looked up and fell to the ground her hair spilling out around her. "Seriah!" He rolled her onto her back and gasp as he saw her left side bleeding. "Oh God… um… okay… DAD!" He turned towards the cabin. "DAD!" Darien rushed outside and quickly went to the teens.

"What happened?" Darien knelt down and looked at Seriah who had seemingly passed out. Derrick relayed what little he knew then bit his lip. "Okay… go inside and keep Serena distracted. I don't want her to see this. Understand me? She doesn't need the stress." Darien scooped Seriah into his arms and turned towards the cabin. "Looks like she learned her lesson the hard way." Derrick nodded then rushed into the house.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked from the couch, her eyes closed as she lay flat on her back hoping to vanquish a headache. It was late November now and Serena was three months pregnant, her tummy was slightly pooched, a clear sign that the baby inside of her was growing nicely.

"Yeah, everything's fine… how's the headache?" Derrick walked around the side of the couch and knelt beside her with a smile. Serena opened one of her eyes and smiled a little. Behind them Darien entered the cabin with Seriah in his arms and made his way upstairs. After Darien was out of sight Derrick made his way upstairs to the spare room where Darien laid Seriah down and was inspecting her side.

"That sick bastard… how could he do this to his own daughter?" He looked up at Derrick with anger in his eyes. "Go and get me some bandages and rubbing alcohol." Derrick nodded and did so. "Let's try and wake her." The two began to call her name.

"What?" She moaned and opened her eyes slightly. "D… Darien? Ricky?" She then smiled and closed her eyes. "I didn't think I was going to make it." Darien chucked and began to dress her wound. "I'm sorry I was such a brat… I… I just… I don't know…"

"I know. It's hard to believe one of your parent's is so sinister but you know now don't you." Darien frowned. "I just thank heavens you're alive. Looks like he whipped you pretty hard then… did this." He looked at the deep gash in her side. "I can hardly believe he did this. He's even worse than I thought." Seriah nodded and studied Darien's movements carefully then looked at Derrick. "I could never hurt my own flesh and blood… I think I'd rather die then allow one of my own to get hurt." Her icy eyes fixed on him sharply. That was the key then, either hurting her mother or Derrick. One of the two would have to happen.

"I know there's something going on. I can feel it!" Serena shouted as she came up the stairs. Darien looked at Derrick and quickly slipped out of the room and shut the door. "You boys are hiding something. What is it?" She tried to look past him and frowned when he wouldn't let her. "Darien…" She pushed him tot eh side and stepped in. Covering her mouth when she saw her shirtless daughter laying on the floor with lash marks all over her and a freshly bandaged side. "Seriah!"

Seriah's eyes scanned her mother and immediately fell to her slightly rounded stomach. "Mom! You're… wh… when did that happen?" She felt her shock give way to anger. Her mother was obviously pregnant with another man's child. Her father would go ballistic if he knew that small little fact.

"Oh… three months ago… isn't it exciting?" She leaned against Darien's body and placed a hand over her stomach. "Our own little one to love…" Darien wrapped his arms around her and looked at Seriah cautiously. He wasn't sure how Serena's first born would act but so far so good.

"It's… very exciting mom… do you know what it is yet?" Seriah stood slowly and pulled her shirt over her head. Derrick stood as well and watched Seriah even more carefully than his father was. "I didn't think you could have any more…"

"Well, looks like I will be. I'm so happy. Now we're all together! Honey, do you want to go house hunting with us tomorrow? We were going to go today but I had a headache and… well, obviously it was so we could be here when you got here. Did you bring anything?" Serena looked from Derrick to Seriah then to Darien.

"No mom… I ran away. I didn't have the time or strength to pack a bag. Peruru helped me as far as he could without being discovered but he can more than hold his own against dad." Derrick snorted and looked at the ground. "I know you don't like him Ricky but he's been a good friend."

"He's working with your dad. He's rotten and I know it." Seriah glared at Derrick then softened herself and sighed. "How did he wind up working with him anyway? Wasn't he following his father's footsteps in a way?"

"No." Seriah said flatly thinking of the stories Peruru had told her about his father Diamond. "He didn't want to be like Diamond. Diamond was sick." Serena looked at her daughter and nodded slowly. "After Perry helped us his father was furious and they fought… Perry won. He then went looking for my dad and found him. Now he's working for him. End of story."

"Hopefully Seiya's story will come to an end soon. I'm tired of trying to live with him prowling around on this planet. He's a lunatic and I don't want my unborn child to live in a world where he's a threat." Darien growled and held Serena tightly. "That's why we need to get out of here. We need to get back to civilization." Serena nodded as Seriah smiled a secret smile. "I'll be honest Seriah. I don't know if I can trust you after what you did. How do I know you're not just as crazy as he is?" Darien looked at the young teen in front of him.

"Darien!" Serena cried. He ignored her and stared at Seriah. "Darien, she's my daughter."

"Maybe so but she's also HIS daughter and I don't know if we can trust her. After all, he did have her in his grip for a while. Maybe he brainwashed her and she's here to cause trouble." Serena paled and looked at Seriah with desperate eyes.

"I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you… I've been terrible but I have learned… I have nowhere else to go." She looked up at Darien with the most pathetic eyes she could muster. Darien was a man of mercy and she knew it.

"I say she's lying out her teeth. We should throw her out and keep her as far away from Serena as possible." Derrick growled and stared at his father. "It's not worth the risk. I mean… we're going to start a new life… add another family member… I say we throw her out. Even if she is telling the truth we can't trust her." Seriah stared at Derrick with disbelief. The person in front of her was not the person she grew up with. Derrick was like Darien, merciful. Serena and Darien both looked at Derrick and considered his words. "Look, if anyone knows Seriah it's me and I'm telling you she's lying! There's no feeling in her eyes. Can't you see that? She's a drone here to do Seiya's dirty work."

"I'm sorry I wronged you Derrick. I really am. I don't know what came over me but you know that I love you. You know that." She looked up at him and saw his resolve waiver for a brief moment. She knew it. He did have feelings for her. Feelings she could exploit and use against him. "Please Derrick… I'm begging for your forgiveness. I love you." He balled his fists and closed his eyes.

"Do what you think is right." Derrick looked at his father and walked out of the room. He knew it was a dangerous road to travel but if he had to he'd accept her back into the family.

"Please momma, Darien?" Seriah looked at the two of them then at Serena's growing tummy. "I'll be the best big sister ever." She heard Darien make a sound deep in his throat. To tell the truth Seriah wasn't sure Darien was going to allow her back and in her current condition she could do nothing to injure him.

"Fine. You can stay but if I think you're acting the least bit like Seiya you're gone. Understand me? I don't mean gone as in back to your father either. I mean gone, either you'll go to a high-security mental facility or I'll end your life. It's your choice." Seriah stared at him with wide eyes. He'd just threatened to kill her and her mother did nothing. "Don't make me regret this Seriah… oh, and stay away from your mother until further notice." He then gently lead Serena from the room and downstairs.

"We'll all have to pay for this." Derrick whispered as they descended to the living room "I can just feel it. You know? This won't end well."

* * *

Peruru sat in front of Seiya as the man's icy eyes scanned the paper in his clenched hands. He could see Seiya's fury growing with each passing second. When he finally put the paper down he stared at Peruru for the longest moment then calmly folded his hands in front of him. "Sir?" Peruru dared to venture. "What's the news?"

"They've moved to a house here in town. Not that far really but it is somewhat secluded." Peruru could see the strain in Seiya's neck as he spoke. "I'm done Peruru. I'm done with that two-timing bitch."

"What's wrong sir?" Peruru was almost afraid to ask but he had to. It was his job to watch Seiya carefully and report back to Sapphire. "Why would you give up the woman you love?"

Seiya leaned back in his chair and smiled. It wasn't a smile that held amusement, no, it was pure insanity behind that smile. "I refuse to accept a woman who's carrying my enemy's child." Peruru could feel a sense of dread and urgency wash over him as Seiya spoke. "If I can't have her no one can. I know that sounds corny but it's the truth. People are instinctive animals Peruru. We want what other animals want… stability and a dedicated mate. Serena's far from dedicated to me. For her whole life it's been all about him… about Darien. Now she's baring him a child? I don't think so. I'll kill all of them before I let that happen." He paused and looked at Peruru. "Can you imagine it; a child born from their… shameless obsession with one another? It's disgusting."

"Seriah's with them now though Sir. She will do her job. She'll kill Darien and then you can retrieve your wife. Derrick won't be much of a threat. Then you can have your family back." Peruru was trying to reason with Seiya. If he didn't, then Seiya might go haywire and kill everyone now. Darien and Sapphire wouldn't have a chance if Seiya did that.

"I don't want my family back. I want my woman! I want Serena! Are you stupid or just simply ignorant? I don't want Seriah. I never did. The girl's a burden and a royal pain in my side. I sent her in there… not to win, but to lose. He'll kill her Peruru, and when he does Serena will see that he's no better than I am. Just every bit the monster I am, only he's still in denial. He still tries to hide it but you and I both know he's a sinister, and evil bastard." Peruru nodded and looked down. Seiya had truly lost it. He was a man detached from reality; and that was a dangerous thing. Men who couldn't grasp reality usually didn't have power but Seiya did.

"I'm sorry sir. I've misunderstood your goal… what of Ilene? She has yet to discover that Darien is alive… won't she interfere with you? Won't she send my uncle after you?" Seiya laughed hysterically and looked at Peruru with amusement.

"Ilene's not a threat. Sapphire even less of one…" Seiya looked at the phone and smiled. "Though… I'm sure Darien would love a visit from his "mother"… I should call and tell her what her little boy's up to shouldn't I?" Seiya picked up the phone and dialed Ilene's cell phone number.

"Why are you calling me Serena. I've told you many times that I have no desire to see your little brat. You may send Derrick over to me but that's it…" She was prattling on and Seiya let her. "Are you listening you ungrateful little bitch?"

"So good to hear your voice Ilene." The woman quieted immediately. "I see you still refuse to make amends with my dearest Serena." He heard a snort on the other side of the phone and grinned. "I have some news for you… Darien's alive."

"WHAT? My son's ALIVE?" Ilene practically screamed into the phone. "When did you discover this?" He looked at Peruru, his eyes full of satisfaction.

"Oh, a while ago. You see, I've kept it a secret for many years because that's what Darien seemed to prefer. Of course… when Serena found out she left me and ran to him and we all know Darien. He welcomed her with open arms. All the years you spent trying to keep them apart and now they're together… in fact. I hear she's pregnant with his child." He could hear Ilene's breathing become erratic as she processed the information. She was falling right into his plan.

"Where are they? I'll set that little bitch straight. I did NOT spend all those years keeping them apart for him to wind up with her. I thought they would grow out of it, I thought he'd heed my warnings but he didn't. You know I had them watched?" She growled. "I want the address and I want it now Seiya. You know how good I am at tearing my daughter apart. She'll come crawling back to you when I'm done with her."

Seiya grinned. "I plan on it Ilene." He then gave her the address of Darien and Serena's new house and hung up the phone. "Predictable." Seiya laughed and closed his eyes. It was so satisfying really. The whole family was crazy and it was so easy to play upon all the little emotions.

* * *

"Finally." Serena smiled and sat on the loveseat in front of the new fireplace. "Isn't this perfect?" She cuddled up to Darien as he sat next to her and looked up to where Seriah was hanging a curtain in her room. The new house was nice, and open. Seriah and Derrick's rooms both opened to the living room below by way of open sections of the wall. Seriah didn't like that too much so she was hanging black curtains. Derrick had loved the open concept and was happily unpacking his room.

"It is perfect isn't it?" Darien smiled and leaned his head onto Serena's and rested a hand on her tummy. The baby was growing. Slowly but surely. It had been a month since Seriah had re-entered their lives and so far everything was working out. She seemed happy, everyone was happy. "God I love you…" He leaned in to kiss the beautiful blonde.

"Ewwww! Not while I can see you!" Seriah pulled the curtain shut making Darien and Serena laugh. "That's gross!" She yelled and cringed at herself. She hated acting like that. She really wanted to go down there and bash Darien's face in.

Darien chuckled and continued to close the distance between his lips and Serena's. Just as they were about to kiss the doorbell rang. "God damn it. I swear to God I'm going to hurt someone." Darien growled making Serena giggle. "I'll get it." He walked around the fireplace to the front door and froze. Through the glass pane of the door he could see Ilene and Ken standing there. "Great." He growled and looked up to the open walkway above him where Derrick and Seriah were staring down at him.

Gritting his teeth he opened the door and smiled. "Darien! It's true!" Ilene threw her arms around him as Ken reluctantly stepped into the house and looked around. The wood floors glistened and as he looked up at the chandelier above the door he saw two young faces looking at him. "Why haven't you called? It's been… what… sixteen… seventeen years?"

"I had my reasons." Darien untangled himself from Ilene and smiled genuinely at Ken. Ken had always been his favorite. The man, though seriously afraid of his wife, had never lied to Darien. "Hey. How are you?"

"We're just fine honey! We want to know how you've been? Where have you been?" Her voice was cheerful but Darien could hear the underlying question. He knew this visit was the handy work of Seiya. There was no other explanation then again… why would Seiya send Ilene to them? "Where's my handsome grandson?"

"Ilene. Why are you here?" Darien asked frankly. "Let's stop playing this game. I'm not your son and he's not your grandson. You have a granddaughter." He offered and looked up at Seriah and Derrick. Ilene followed his gazed then sharply looked back into his eyes.

"So… it's true? You have my sorry excuse for a daughter living here with you? I expect more from you Darien." She growled and looked up at Seriah. Studying her features carefully. "What an unnatural looking child." Seriah felt her blood boil. No wonder her mother never wanted Ilene around.

"I don't know why you'd expect anything other than this Ilene. It was you who put us together and left us alone so very often. You had to know that eventually I would decide not to listen to you." Darien shrugged as Ken ventured past them and into the living room to greet his daughter.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw her. His daughter sitting on the loveseat, her eyes wide with fear and her tummy bloated by what he knew was another life growing in her. "Serena." He sighed and rushed to her. Wrapping his arms around his daughter had always brought him joy. She was beautiful and he had made her.

She stood and hugged him fully, feeling his arms around her, comforting her. "I've missed you daddy… Why don't you just leave her? I know you want to." She sighed as he pulled away from her gently and looked at her belly.

"Why didn't you leave Seiya?" She paled and looked into his brown eyes. She knew the answer. She had been afraid of Seiya. Was Ken actually afraid of Ilene? "Your mother's talking with him now… is this… are you two finally an item? He told you the truth?"

"Yes Daddy… he told me the truth. It's his." She answered the question in Ken's eyes and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me? All those years…" She sighed and looked at him. "Nevermind… I know why. It wasn't your place to tell me." She smiled.

"WHAT?" Serena heard her mother scream and winced as she stormed into the room and glared at the petite blonde. "You good for nothing little whore! You're a married woman and here you are running around with the man we raised as your brother! You really are a piece of work." Ilene went off on her daughter. "Get out of my way." She pushed Ken aside and glared at Serena who only stood there. Her blue eyes defying her mother like never before. "He deserves more than you."

"I don't care." Serena said quietly and looked at Darien with a smile. "I love him and I want to have his child. I always have loved him and it wouldn't matter if he was my brother. I'd still be standing right here today." Ilene was practically seething as she absorbed Serena's words.

"You've brainwashed him. I know you have. You've been trying since you were little. I will not allow this. You are not going to keep this child and you will not continue to live here. You're going back to your good for nothing husband." Serena stood her ground and continued to glare.

"I don't have a husband. I'm not Seiya's wife and I don't want a thing to do with him. I love Darien and I'm not going to leave so… screw off mom." Ilene stood there, practically twitching as her daughter spoke the words of a strong and proud woman. Before Serena could move away Ilene brought her hand sharply across Serena's face sending her to the floor. As she went down her head hit a side table then smacked against the ground.

"Of course! You don't have a husband because you're a whore. If you could keep your legs shut for two seconds then you'd realize you don't have one because everyone sees you for what you are!" Ilene growled then stumbled back as Darien forcefully pulled her away and knelt down to Serena who was about to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me… please." He cradled her in his arms as Ilene snorted in disgust. "Serena…" Her head was bleeding and upon seeing the red liquid on his hand he gritted his teeth and lay her on the couch. "Ilene… you don't know what you're talking about. You never have." He turned towards her with a dangerous glare. "She's not a whore, she's the love of my life and she can keep her legs shut. For the past sixteen years she's been trying to but that son of a bitch raped her! He raped his own wife every night and you did nothing to stop him! What kind of mother are you?" Darien's voice began to raise. "Get out."

"Excuse me? You're throwing me out? I don't think so." Ilene laughed then stepped back as Darien advanced on her.

"I said… get the FUCK OUT!" Darien shouted. "You're a worthless piece of flesh you know that? You're nothing but mud on Serena's shoes. She's ten times the woman you are and one hundred times the mother! You know… I've always hated you. Actually HATED you! You never loved her! You always left her alone with me. You left US alone and now you're angry because we're in love? What sort of hypocrisy is that? I love her and she's going to have MY child! You'd better bet your ass you're never going to see that child either!" He was yelling at Ilene so fiercely the house was practically trembling. "We're going to raise our baby together and we're still going to roll around under the sheets because we like to. I savor making love to your daughter and I will continue to for the rest of my life! Now get OUT you fucking hag!" Derrick listened to his father curse at Ilene and could hardly believe his ears. "Ken, you're always welcome in my house as long as you don't bring your wife." Darien turned towards Serena.

"I'm not leaving! You ungrateful boy! I raised you as my own and you treat me like this? I'm your mother!" Ilene grabbed Darien's arm. Unfortunately for her Darien had finally reached his breaking point. He could no longer stand idly aside as she put Serena down.

"Get the FUCK out of MY house you bitch!" Darien then threw her off of him, smacking her in the process. "Get out and don't come back. EVER!" Ilene scrambled away, holding her cheek, which was beginning to bruise from the force Darien had put into it. Ilene and Ken then left while Darien hovered over Serena who was barely conscious. "Derrick! Get the car ready!" He cradled Serena again as Derrick rushed downstairs and out to the car. "Are you coming with?" Darien asked Seriah. The girl nodded and rushed out to the car.


	13. The Proposal

OoOoOoOo… almost finished with this installment. Can you tell? Hehe, I hope you all like this. Please, **REVIEW!**

Oh, and check out my profile for the notes at the bottom and the poll at the top. :)

* * *

13

The Proposal

It was now December and Christmas was soon approaching. Serena's stitches were healing quite nicely and her belly was growing bigger. Since the day Ilene hit her daughter they had returned frequently to the hospital. Serena's doctor, Amy Muzino, an old friend from high school had been watching her carefully. At first it had been hard for her to believe that Darien was alive, and even more difficult to believe that Darien wasn't Serena's brother but here they were; together, it had to be true. "You're looking good Serena… we should do an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay with the baby." Amy smiled at her patient and Darien.

"Yes, let's do that. I'd like to start setting up the room for my little one." Serena smiled and looked at Darien who was staring at the ultrasound machine Amy was wheeling over. Serena couldn't help but wonder what it was like for him, those many years ago to stand there, like he was now, with a woman he didn't love. What would it have felt like to look at a picture of your unborn child with a wife you didn't love?

"Serena… are you all right?" Darien looked at her while taking hold of her hand. His blue eyes were darkened with worry as he spoke. "You seem a little, distracted. We don't have to do this right now if you're not feeling well." She shook her head and smiled up at him. He was such a worrywart. "What?"

"You worry too much. I'm fine… I was just wondering what was going through your mind when you were here with Raye." Amy looked between them and began to put the gel on Serena's tummy.

"Can we not talk about Raye?" Darien said quietly and glanced at Amy who was pretending not to hear anything. "This is our moment Serena, our baby." Serena nodded and looked at Amy expectantly.

"Okay." Amy said softly and placed the tool into the gel and began to move it. The couple watched as Amy expertly navigated around Serena's inners and stopped. "There's your baby." She pointed to the screen. "Here's the hands, and feet, the head…" She hesitated as she studied the image. "Looks like a girl but you know how that is. Girls aren't always girls." Darien nodded as Amy put away the machine. "It has a healthy pulse though."

"Thank God everything's okay." Serena sighed and lay her head back on the pillow. "You know… it's hard to imagine being any happier than I am right in this moment." She squeezed Darien's hand and smiled.

"Well, that's all I have for the two of you today!" Amy exclaimed and began to put the machine away. "You should come back in a few weeks so we can continue our check-ups. Okay?" She looked from one person to the next then said her good byes and left the room.

"I think we should go and look at some Christmas lights tonight. What do you think?" Darien asked as he helped Serena up and off of the examination table. The smile on his lips gave her a suspicious feeling but then again, lots of things Darien did warranted suspicion.

"Sure. Can we go up to the big house on the hills? I heard they've got a huge display." She clapped and latched onto his arm as he nodded. "Yay!" She exclaimed then quieted a little and looked into his eyes with adoration. "I want to go home now." She whispered and tugged him towards the door playfully.

"Serena…" Darien hesitated then laughed. Despite the fact she was so pregnant she still had the sex drive of a dog in heat. "I don't think now is the best time to be rolling around together… I'll tell you what though. I'll make it up to you later." She let her head fall down as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I promise you I'll make it up to you." He added and pulled her chin up so she was gazing into his eyes again.

"Fine." She sighed and let him walk her out of the hospital.

* * *

Derrick sat at the grand piano in the living room, surrounded by the large floor to ceiling windows, and sighed. The snow was falling to the already white ground, he loved the snow, and the view from the living room windows was breathtaking. The house sat on roughly two acres of wooded land and it was magical to see all of the trees covered in the cold flakes.

"You always did like the snow." A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts and drawing his eyes from the scenery. "But you've always hated the piano… what's up?" Seriah sat beside him on the bench and rested her fingers atop the keys ever so gently. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before but… I was… confused… and totally in love with you. I still am." Her icy eyes were fixed on the ivory keys as she spoke, her soft voice gently echoing in her ears.

"I guess I can understand… it's sort of why I'm sitting here. Like you said I've always hated the piano but it was because… it wasn't that I hated the piano, just what it meant. Serena is so in love with him… no, they're so in love with one another… she thought he was gone and tried to revive him in me. I hated that. I hated it all because I'm not him." He sighed and touched the keys pressing one down so a note rang through the house. "Now that I know him… now that I know he's alive… I don't mind the piano so much because I know… he's here and I don't have to pretend to be so perfect." By this time Seriah was looking at him, studying his features. He looked so much like his father she almost hated him. Her mother had praised this boy for looking like the man she loved but Seriah, who loved the son, saw the man she hated. It was confusing to say the least. "I'm sorry about your dad. I don't think he wants to be evil… it's just the way he was raised."

"My dad is… sick… he needs some sort of help but he won't accept it." The two grew quiet before Derrick began to play the piano softly. Many times as a child Serena had asked him to play the Moonlight Sonata. He never understood why, until now. It was a beautiful song yet so very melancholy. That was how Serena had lived her whole life and that was how he felt in this moment. The world was beautiful but full of so much sadness and pain. Especially around them, and as he played Seriah listened and leaned her head against his shoulder.

She knew that she would have to make a choice. She would have to kill Darien in order to regain her family. She knew how she would weaken him but how to do it was the problem. She either had to hurt Derrick, or her unborn sibling. She closed her eyes and imagined the two scenarios. If she hurt Derrick, she wouldn't be able to live with herself because she truly loved him; but then, if she hurt the baby she would be doing something so terrible she wasn't sure she could do it.

After the song ended Derrick sat still, looking out the window again. He wasn't sure what the future held but he was sure it wasn't good. He could feel a storm coming and he knew he couldn't stop it. Seiya would come. He would wait for the most opportune moment then come crashing into their new world. Derrick felt a shiver travel down his spine and a coldness wash over him. Why was Seiya waiting so long to strike? Then a thought occurred to him and he looked at Seriah. Her eyes were fixed on him and seemed so empty, yet… hateful. "They should be back any second." He said with a cold tone and stood. Something about Seriah wasn't right. He didn't know how he knew just that he did.

"I'd rather them stay out a little longer." Her eyes suddenly filled with love and a smile graced her lips. "You know I love you right Derrick?" He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Though she had said it with meaning, it sounded just like her father had when he said that to Serena. "Do you love me?"

"Seriah… I don't love you the way you love me." He lied. He knew the truth, it was that he was in love with her. Only he was in love with the old her, the Seriah who was carefree and fun. The Seriah who didn't act like her father.

"You're lying to me… I can see it in those big brown eyes of yours." She smiled and looked at the ground. "The question is… why are you lying to me?" When she looked back up her eyes seemed to glow with an iridescence that reminded him of a cat at night.

He moved away from her, pretending to look through the fridge for something to eat. "To tell the truth… I don't trust you Seriah." He could hear her moving across the hard wood floors and felt her presence just before she slammed the fridge door shut and pulled him into a forceful, yet passionate kiss.

In that moment Derrick somehow lost his logic and returned the kiss with his own passion. So many times he'd seen couples get lost with one another in what looked like a terrible battle for power. He wanted to know what that was like. He wanted to know what it was like to be in love and express that feeling; but this was not the girl he loved. Not anymore, yet, he couldn't help but kiss her like this. He couldn't help but want that connection.

"We're home! Get ready for a night of fun and beauty!" Serena's cheerful voice filled the house and sobered Derrick enough to push himself away from Seriah. Her eyes were surprisingly clear as she winked at him and walked into the foyer to greet her mother and Darien. "We're going to the Pittock Mansion to see the lights! Isn't that exciting?"

"Absolutely mom!" Seriah sounded as Derrick came around the corner to meet the knowing eyes of his father. "I think that will be fun! Don't you Ricky?" She turned to him and smiled as if nothing had transpired between them.

"Derrick, before we go we should check the car. Why don't you come out and help me?" Darien looked at his son pointedly and walked out of the house as the boy nodded and began to dress himself for the outside weather.

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked out to the car where Darien was waiting for him. He knew they weren't going to check the car over. It was Darien's way of telling him they were going to talk about something and he didn't want the girls to know. "I don't know if you'll understand this but… something doesn't feel right with her." Darien said quietly as he looked towards the tree line. "I think Seiya sent her here to watch us… and I don't want you getting attached to her because I think she needs to be committed somewhere." Derrick nodded and looked at his snow boots.

"I know Dad I just… she… I miss the old Seriah. I wish she'd come back." Darien looked at his son and sighed. He knew the feeling. Though Serena was still very much the same, she was also so very different from what she had been. The wildness to her was gone, ripped away from years of abuse. Seriah on the other hand, Darien could see something was wrong. It was as if the girl had multiple personalities. There was the sweet and loving Seriah, the innocent one that Derrick loved. Then there was the other Seriah. The dark and sinister side that seemed to have banished the good side. "I love the old Seriah and it's hard… to look at her and not see…" Derrick grew quiet.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Derrick. Just know that she's not who she used to be. You can either accept that or live in a fantasy world. I need you to accept it Derrick, and stay away from her. I need you to steer clear of her or else… I fear you're going to suffer greatly and I think everyone's suffered enough… don't you?" Derrick nodded and looked up at his father with teary eyes. "Now… get ready to go. We're going to the mansion soon and I don't want to be late." Derrick smiled and slowly turned back to the house.

It wasn't long before the sky grew dark and Darien loaded Serena in the car. Derrick and Seriah got in and the whole group drove up the winding hills to the mansion. Serena practically jumped out of the car the moment she saw the massive house with all its lights. "Oh my GOD! It's so beautiful!" She squealed and got out as soon as possible, running towards the lights.

"Serena! Don't run you'll fall!" Darien rushed after her leaving the teens by the car. Seriah shut her door and began to look around with anger evident on her face. Derrick watched her carefully as she scanned the area then turned to him, her eyes ablaze.

"I don't like this… no!" She shouted and kicked the car suddenly. "No no no no no!" She was hitting the car as violently as she could and in that moment Derrick realized what Darien had been saying. The way Seriah was hitting the car reminded him of how Peruru had moved that night at the camp. It was a disciplined movement and it was evident, Seriah had been trained. With a swift movement Seriah had turned towards the mansion and was rushing to where Serena and Darien had run.

Derrick ran after her. Afraid of what she was going to do and what was happening. "Seriah?" Derrick looked around cautiously when he saw his father and the pregnant blonde ahead of him but no sign of the raven-haired girl. Darien turned to him slightly, his hand holding Serena's somewhat tightly as they walked. Looking around Derrick moved towards the couple and sighed. "I'm not sure where Seriah went."

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Serena sung and continued to walk down the garden path that led to a tunnel of lights. It was beautiful and soon Derrick had forgotten about Seriah all together. "Isn't this wonderful Darien?" Serena laughed as she walked into the tunnel. "Oh… it's stunning!"

"Not as stunning as you." Darien said softly and stopped in turn making Serena stop too. "You know Serena… I've loved you from the moment I saw you and that was when your parents brought you home from the hospital. I've been so very wrong… so terrible to you." He took both of her hands making her breath catch. "If I could take all of your pain and suffering away I would. I would bear it all for you, I'd give my life for you… which is why… I want to give it to you." Derrick realized what was happening when his father knelt onto one knee. "Serena… you're the only one for me and I love you. I'm sorry for everything I've done but I'm hoping… that you love me enough to let me spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He produced a small black box and opened it for her to see the platinum ring holding a large and pristine diamond.

Serena looked at him and blinked a few times. She remembered what Raye had said about his proposal to her. It had been almost a demand. It wasn't romantic like this, it wasn't heartfelt like this. He was asking her to spend the rest of her life by him and she couldn't be more thrilled. "Yes…" She whispered with a slight nod and giggled as he stood and smiled. Gently placing a kiss on her lips as he slipped the ring onto her finger. As they broke apart Derrick could see Seriah standing at the other end of the tunnel. Her hands down by her sides and her head slightly down as she glared at them. Suddenly her hand twitched and she tilted her head the side as a large, chilling smile spread over her face.

Just like that Derrick could feel the storm arriving. He could almost hear the sound of a shot ringing through the air signaling that the war had begun.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seriah stood in her room holding the cell phone her father had given her to her ear as she looked down into the living room. It was nearly three in the morning and the house was dark. Empty almost as everyone slept. Everyone but her.

She'd given her father the news of Darien's proposal and she'd never heard such an unearthly sound in her life. He'd almost screamed his anger into the phone, pouring it into her mind, which was so ready to accept it. She saw the power her father's anger gave him and she shivered to think that she had the same potential.

A sound pulled her from her thoughts and she watched as Darien walked into the loving room and sat at the piano. His fingers brushing the keys as he smiled. She couldn't help but admire him a little. It was simply taboo not to admire him. There he was, sitting at the piano in only his boxers, his hair lightly tussled from screwing her mother, and his tan skin reflecting the moonlight. Sure, he was a beautiful sight to behold but she hated him all the same.

Quietly she moved to her dresser and removed the large dagger her father had given her. Then, quickly and quietly she made her way downstairs, following the soft sound of the music Darien was playing. Tonight was the night. Her father had ordered her to kill him, to stab the knife into the side of his neck, twist, and pull then wait as he bled to death and choked on his own blood.

She was so close now. Only three feet stood between her and victory. She would finally do what her father hadn't so many years ago. He would be so very proud of her, he'd praise her constantly for completing the task. She was right behind him now and as she gripped the knife Darien stopped playing. "So, he did send you to do his dirty work did he?" The attractive man turned his head to the side and locked his eyes on her. "Well, if you're going to do it…" He stood and turned to her, his broad, muscular chest only inches from the knife. "make it count." She looked up at him with shock. He was just standing there, waiting for her to kill him.

"You don't think I will?" She asked and pushed the knife against his skin drawing a small trickle of blood. "You stole my mother away from my father. All he's ever done was love her and you just waltz right in and steel her away, impregnate her and get engaged?"

"I love her more than your father could even fathom. As for you… I know you won't do it." She sneered and went to slice at him only to feel strong arms wrap around her from behind and hold her back as Darien pinched a spot on her neck rendering her unconscious.

"I told you." Derrick breathed as he lay Seriah on the ground. "I didn't think she'd actually…" Darien placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder then picked up the teenage girl.

"I hate doing this but… I need you to go and get the tranquilizers out of the bathroom cupboard." Darien then took her up to her room and waited. She had been stealthy, if he hadn't known she was coming he would be dead. It scared him to think she could have gotten away with it. When Derrick returned Darien administered the tranquilizer and locked her in the room until he could have Sapphire come and remove her. "Derrick… I'm guessing tomorrow Seiya's going to show up."

"Why do you say that Dad?" Derrick asked as Darien held up a cell phone and flipped it open.

"Because, I'm going to tell him to." Darien growled and hit the redial. He waited a little then the phone was answered.

"Did you do it?" Seiya's voice sounded critical and amused at the same time. "Seriah, is he dead?"

"No you son of a bitch I'm not dead. She tried, came close too but let's face it Seiya. If you want me dead then you'd better come and do it yourself. How about tomorrow?" Darien snapped into the phone making Seiya laugh loudly.

"Came close did she? Well, I'm not sure if that's good or bad… sure Darien. I'll stop by tomorrow and then we'll see who really deserves her. I just want you to know that when I win… I'm going to have her locked up in a really shitty mental facility. I'll have your child killed and Serena will never see the light of day again." Darien ground his teeth as Seiya smugly spoke into the phone. "I hope you put up a good fight though. I'm looking forward to you actually trying to fight for her." With that Seiya hung up leaving Darien fuming.


	14. Seiya's Downfall

**WARNING:** Very short chapter but a good one. Severe cliffhanger. There, now that that's out of the way I can finally smile and be extremely happy that this chapter has come. It's been a long awaited moment and I hope it's worth it. I want **REVIEWS!**

* * *

Seiya's Downfall

Serena sat in her daughter's room. Staring at the young woman she'd raised from an infant. It was hard to believe that the playful child she once knew had been replaced by one of Seiya's creations. She was sleeping peacefully but Serena couldn't help but feel as though Seriah was watching her with those icy eyes, his eyes. "I can hardly believe it Dare… I mean… this is my little girl." She touched the side of Seriah's cheek and jumped as the girl's eyes snapped open and fixed on her.

Darien pulled Serena away and safely placed her behind him. Daughter or no daughter, Seriah was dangerous and had to be treated as such. Her eyes seemed to be locked on her mother so intensely it was as if the girl was trying to place a curse on her. "Scared of me?" She laughed much like Seiya would and sat up. She went to stand and found her ankles and wrists tied to the bed. "I guess so." She glared at Darien. "You really think you're going to win? You think you're going to stop us? No, my Daddy will come for her and when he does, he's not going to be happy."

"I know Seriah, but what do you envision you're life's going to be like after this? He's going to lock your mother up, you're not going to be a happy family. That's not what he wants. Don't you understand that? Seiya doesn't care about you, the only thing he cares about is controlling your mother." Seriah sneered and pulled at the bindings on her limbs and found them to be fairly poorly done.

"Derrick must have done this." She looked at the ropes and smiled. "I see which side he's on." She laughed and glared at Darien again. "I hope I get to watch it… you know, as he kills you." Her white teeth made her eyes seem even paler and against her black hair, it was frightening.

"Then you're going to be disappointed. I'm not going to lose this fight Seriah. I love your mother, with all of my heart and I'm here to defend what I have, not take what's someone else's." He then turned away from the teen, ushering his fiancé out as well. "She's very ill Serena. We have to commit her somewhere. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around his future wife and led her down stairs where he looked out the windows surrounding the front door. "Stay inside." He stepped out the door suddenly and pulled a gun from behind his back.

Serena stared in shock as Darien walked out into the snow, holding the gun like a professional. "Derrick!" She cried and looked around the house. "DERRICK!" He rushed out of the living room and looked at Serena with worry on his face. "What's your father doing?" Derrick looked outside and immediately paled.

"Seiya must be here." He breathed and looked at her solemnly. "After Seriah tried to kill him last night he found a cell phone in her room and called Seiya. He challenged him to a fight, once and for all."

"No!" Serena shouted and rushed outside, her large belly slowing her down. "NO! Darien NO!" She screamed and stopped at the beginning of the driveway just by Darien. Seiya was standing roughly one hundred yards away, his head slightly Down as he glared. There was a strong wind blowing the falling snow practically sideways. It was a scene straight from a horror movie. "Please, don't do this." She pulled on Darien's arm to try and dissuade him.

"Derrick, please, take her back into the house." Darien commanded without moving an inch. "I have to do this Serena. I won't lose you again… I promise." He smiled and moved his eyes away from Seiya ever so briefly.

"Then, you have to promise me I won't lose you either." She whispered sadly and waited for a reply, any reply would be reassuring. He simply nodded and softly pushed her to the side as he stepped forward. "I love you."

"Enough chit chat! I didn't come here to stand around!" Seiya shouted through the cold snow and crossed his arms angrily. "Why don't you put the gun down and fight me like a man Darien?" Darien shrugged and walked closer to Seiya before pausing and frowning.

"You first Seiya. I don't trust you to be honorable." Darien watched as Seiya removed three guns from various holsters and threw them to the side. Darien, satisfied with the action tossed his gun to the side as well and stepped forward even more.

The two men were only twenty feet apart now, both unarmed and ready to fight. "Where do you want me sir?" A young masculine voice drew Darien's attention to Seiya's side. Practically blending into the white snow Peruru was waiting with an uneasy air to him.

"I don't care Peruru, I'm busy." Seiya waved the boy off. Peruru nodded and seemed to practically evaporate into the snow. "Hard to see him huh? That was one useful thing Diamond had going for him. In the snow the man was practically invisible." Seiya laughed the looked at Darien defiantly. "I'm going to make you suffer through this. I promise you that. You've taken my wife and impregnated her, I will never forgive her for allowing you to do it either." Darien growled and assumed a more offensive stance.

"Are we going to do this or are you simply going to yap at me you worthless piece of shit?" Seiya grinned and assumed a fighting stance as well. Darien sized him him, unsure of what to expect. Sapphire had always said Seiya was quick, but Diamond had been faster and Darien had beaten the albino man. The brothers had deemed him ready but Peruru had killed his father and if Peruru was following Seiya then this could be very dangerous.

Being impatient as usual Seiya made the first move by rushing to Darien and throwing a punch. So it began, the two physically throwing punches, blocking then doing it again. Serena watched in terror as the men fought, each one doing a considerable amount of damage to the other. "You're good Darien." Seiya laughed and spit some blood out of his mouth and into the snow. "I haven't had a fight like this in… many, many years." As Serena and Derrick watched Peruru snuck around them and went to Serena.

"Get away from her!" Derrick threatened as Peruru looked at him with a puzzled look. "I mean it you jackass…"

"Calm down Derrick. I'm not on Seiya's side. Sapphire asked me to watch him. I'm here to make sure Seiya loses." Derrick loosened a bit as Serena sighed. "Where's Seriah? She can't be trusted, she'll help Seiya as best she can." He looked into the house to see if she was anywhere in sight. "Don't worry Serena, Darien will win." He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned back to the fight at hand.

Darien and Seiya had resumed their fighting and both were looking pretty beat up but it wasn't until Darien got a hold of Seiya arm that either man managed to obtain an advantage. In an instant Darien broke Seiya's right arm and punched him in the face to hard Seiya fell into the snow, face up. "NO!" A loud shriek pierced the air as Seriah came running out from behind the house and knelt at her father's side. "Daddy? Get up." She willed him and helped him to his feet while glaring at Darien.

"Let me go." Seiya commanded and Seriah backed away, shocked that her father had taken such damage. "You haven't won yet Darien." Seiya shouted and came at Darien again. This time he was much slower, the pain n his broken arm and the blood running down his face made it difficult for him to think and see.

"This is my cue." Peruru nodded and began to move stealthily through the snow around the fight, making his way unseen to Seriah. Serena and Derrick watched in shock as Darien punched Seiya square in the face sending him back down.

"NO!" Seriah screamed as Darien held Seiya down and began to punch his face mercilessly. "NO! You MONSTER! You're killing him!" She began to search through the freshly falling snow for something, as Seiya's face became les of a face and more of a broken mess. By the time Darien was finished delivering the blows Seiya looked so bloody and broken it was sickening.

Blood was practically squirting from his face and he could hardly breath. The pain must have been unbearable to say the very least because he was trying to breath very hard and to make some sort of noise. The once proud, powerful Seiya could barley even gargle now and as Darien stood and surveyed what he'd done he felt somewhat sorry.

The way the man's body seemed to writhe and twitch in the blood-stained snow was almost supernatural. Inhuman even. "Daddy!" Seriah rushed to him and pressed her hands over her mouth. "No… oh daddy no…" His icy eyes moved to her, full of agony and anger. She knew what he wanted her to do, he wanted her to kill Darien before he lost consciousness. She refused to let him suffer like this though. Handing Darien a gun Peruru stepped back into the snowstorm, disappearing once more. "Don't let him suffer like this!" Seriah screamed at Darien. "Please! Just put him out of his misery! Look at him!" Darien straightened himself out and looked at Seiya blankly.

"I want him to suffer." The small statement meant so very much. Seriah stood, shaking her head from side to side and covering her ears. "He made your mother suffer for so long, kept me from her, he killed Derrick's mother, stabbed Sapphire in the back… he deserves everything he's feeling right now." Seriah looked at him in despair. She couldn't believe how cold Darien was being. The man her mother had always talked about would never do this to any living creature yet there he was, standing there, satisfied with himself as another slowly bled to death.

"Fine!" Seriah pulled a gun from behind her and shot her father in the head effectively ending his life. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked down at her father's broken body. "Now… it's your turn!" She shouted and pointed the gun at Darien.

Serena watched the scene and began to rush over to them when Derrick pulled her back. "Stay back Serena!" Darien shouted and put his gun down. "Seriah… it's okay, I know you're confused and angry but we can help you." He held up his hands and took a step towards her as she stepped back.

"I don't want your help Darien! I want you dead! I want you and my mother dead!" She then stopped shaking and held the gun firmly whiled stepping back a few steps. "Who first Darien? You or her?" Darien felt a sense of dread wash over him as he realized Seriah wasn't going to get any better. She'd just as soon kill them all before allowing herself to get better.

"I don't want to hurt you Seriah… please, just put down the gun…" He stepped forward as she stepped back with an evil smile.

"One more step and I'll shoot her." Seriah turned the gun towards Serena and smirked. "Don't get near me!" She commanded and glanced at Darien who had stilled and was watching her with fear in his eyes. "Move out of my way Derrick!" She shouted as Derrick shook his head and remained in front of the woman who'd raised him. "Please move?"

"No! Serena's my mother and I love her. More than anything." Seriah let out a breath of disbelief then pursed her lips and tightened her finger on the trigger.

"Then… you give me no choice Derrick. I really didn't want to do this but… I see now that I must. As long as she's around we can't be together." A shot rang through the air followed by Serena's terrified scream.

* * *

OoOoOoOo... who got shot... what's going to happen? Remember, **REVIEW!** I think I deserve it.


	15. End of the Nightmare

Guess what? Just guess! Oh, okay… fine… don't tell me then. Lol. Okay, so, last chapter here. REVIEW! And read the AN at the bottom. ;)

* * *

End of the Nightmare

"Shh… It's okay…" Peruru whispered into Seriah's ear as she began to slump over in his arms. It had taken him all this time to develop it but he'd made an extremely fast acting tranquilizer that wouldn't have the adverse effects his father's had. He pulled the syringe from Seriah's neck and set her in the snow as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed his uncle's number. "It's done." He said sternly and walked over to where Darien was pulling Derrick away from Serena.

"Derrick! Derrick!" Serena was shouting and trying to stop the bleeding from his gunshot. Just as Seriah had fired Peruru had stabbed her in the neck with the syringe. The result was Derrick getting shot in the upper leg. Though the way Serena was acting you'd think he'd been shot in the heart. "Oh God is he okay?" She grabbed onto Darien as Darien scooped his son up.

"I want to know if you are?" Darien snapped at her sternly as she stood up. When Derrick had been shot he'd fallen onto his pregnant soon to be stepmother, sending her to the ground.

"I'm fine Dad, I swear." Derrick smiled and looked at his beaten up father. "You look terrible." Darien smiled and looked at his son as Peruru joined them. "Thanks Peruru."

"Just doing my job. Sapphire's on the way and he's bringing some medics." Peruru followed them into the house and looked around. "It may be a bad time to ask but… Sapphire will be here soon and… well… I want to know if… can I come and live with you all?" Serena looked at him softly and smiled. Her eyes then turned to Darien who seemed to be weighing the pros and cons. "I have nowhere else to go. I could go with my uncle but he'll want me to continue doing all this agent stuff and I don't want to. I want to be a psychologist." He looked at the ground.

Serena lay a hand on Darien's arm gently and nodded. "Sure Peruru, you can live here." Darien nodded and sighed. "It's been a long day." He put Derrick down on the kitchen counter and waited for the medics.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Serena sighed and leaned against her fiancé. "Now Seiya Kou's just a name. A meaningless name." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy."

Peruru stood in the kitchen nervously looking around. His green eyes took in everything, from the grout of the tiles to the texture of the ceilings he memorized it all. Finally, the sound of the front door opening and a troop of footsteps drew the groups attention. Sapphire came first, his blue hair now faded and mixed with white. "Well done by boy!" He shook Darien's hand enthusiastically and smiled at Peruru. "You too. My goodness what would I have done without you?"

"I'm sure you would have thought of something." The white haired teen shrugged and shuffled his feet a little. Sapphire watched him then snapped his fingers for a medic to have a look at Derrick.

"What of the girl?" Sapphire asked blankly as he watched the medic treat Derrick's bleeding leg. "I believe we can all safely say she needs to be institutionalized. I know of a place. It's expensive but it's the best care you can get and it's maximum security. Serena felt herself growing sick as she thought of her daughter locked in a padded cell all day but at the same time, she knew that her daughter was gone.

"Take her." Serena whispered and looked at Sapphire sadly. "She needs more help than I know how to give." Darien wrapped an arm around his fiancé and sighed. It had been a trying day but at least it was over. Never again would anyone fear Seiya. His reign of terror was officially over and maybe, with Seriah in a mental facility, he and Serena could live. Truly live.

"Very well." Sapphire nodded and smiled at everyone. "Well, I cannot thank you enough. The position Seiya took from me is returning to it's rightful occupant and maybe…" He looked at Darien. "You would like to join me in business?" Darien profusely refused the offer and held Serena tighter. "Well then it's just you and me bud." He then put a hand on Peruru's shoulder. "Well, you, myself, and Helios."

"Helios? You have my brother and you didn't tell me?" Peruru growled and pulled his shoulder from Sapphire. "What are you making him do?"

"Calm down Peruru. Your brother's in my custody and has been for a while. I have him running technical schematics. He has a real knack for it. Stealthy little bastard just like you and your dad." Sapphire laughed then inhaled deeply and shrugged. "You don't want to come with me though do you? You two could be a great team you know?"

"I don't want it. I think I'll stay here and have a real family for once." Sapphire nodded and looked around the house. "Thank you for the offer though uncle Sapphire… thank you for everything."

"Yeah well, I've never failed to bring hell onto those who cross me." Sapphire then looked at the team of men following him. "Well boys, you know the drill. Clean up the mess and get ready to transport the girl." The men nodded and scrambled to do the jobs they'd been instructed to carry out. "Maybe you two can finally find some happiness." His deep blue eyes examined Serena and Darien before dropping to the floor. "I could have been happy years ago but… I refused to quite. I couldn't let my career go and because of it… she left me. She was an agent and wanted to quite. She wanted me to go with her. Disappear essentially and dear lord she was good at that." Sapphire's dreamy tone then died away as he smiled. "You two though, you know what you want… but do me one favor. I want to be at the wedding." Darien nodded as Sapphire gave a small salute and turned away. "I'll see you around." The blue haired man then left, the sound of the front door closing signaled the official end of the nightmare.

"It's so wonderful to feel free." Serena sighed. "How's the leg?" She looked at Derrick who only shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm damn tired. I'm going to bed and I don't want to be woke for any reason!" She then pulled away from Darien and walked to their bedroom with the gait of a pregnant woman.

"I'm tired too but something tells me I need to clean up." Darien laughed and looked at his blood crusted hands and clothes. "I never want to do that again." The two teen boys laughed as Darien went into the master bedroom to take his shower.

Derrick lowered himself from the counter and looked at Peruru. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you… No matter how screwed up it may be, I've always wanted a real family." Peruru smiled and looked around the house. "So… where's my room?"

* * *

Ken Tsukino, formerly named Ken Shields, stood in the long hallway nervously biting his lip. This felt like the most natural thing in the world but something inside of him didn't like this. She'd always been his sunshine, his little girl, despite the fact he wasn't around. He'd wanted to be but Ilene had forbidden it; and when you're trapped in a marriage you didn't want in the first place you had to see it through. He'd missed so much but as he looked at the little face peaking from the pink blanket Peruru was holding he smiled. He had another chance, his granddaughter would want for nothing, if her father didn't spoil her, he would.

"Sorry Daddy! I'll be out in a few minutes!" He heard Serena squeal from the other side of the door, her excitement clearly evident in her voice. "Moll! That hurt!"

"Sorry Sarenah, gosh chill will ya?" He could hear the bickering among the two long time friends and shook his head. Even after all these years his daughter acted like a teen. Granted that now she was a little more mature, she was still a teen at heart.

"Hey! You two need to get a move on! People are going to start leaving if we don't get this show on the road." Andrew pounded on the door and nodded an apology to the frazzled father in the hall. "Sorry, but I know your daughter… and my sister. Come on!"

"Shut up Andy! Do you have any idea how much fabric is here?" Serena's snippy voice pierced the air. "Why don't you go and pester someone else?" Ken chuckled as Derrick shook his head and walked up to the door.

"Mom, come on now. You're ready and the longer you stay in that room dad might change his mind." All the men in the hall laughed, Darien included.

"You have to take your time with Serena." He said softly and leaned against the wall. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo jacket. "She is blonde after all." He offered with a smile while closing his eyes as he heard Serena begin to growl.

"You jackass! I may be blonde but I'm certainly not an idiot… and I'm not slow! Appologize!" She screamed through the closed door which made the men laugh even more. "Darien!"

"Well, I'm going to start this thing with or without you. Come on guys, let's get in our places." Andrew, Darien, and Derrick all walked away from the door. Ken sighed and put one hand on the knob just as it was pulled open suddenly and a smiling Molly moved out of the room. Behind her was a sight from the heavens.

Serena was standing in the room with a wide smile on her face. "Well Daddy?" She held her arms out to the side then brought them back together, holding the cascading bouquet of pink roses in her hands. He could hardly speak, she was so very beautiful in her ivory colored wedding gown. The dress was so perfect, it was a princess cut dress; the bodice was formed to her body until the waist, which gave way to a full skirt and a five-foot train. The whole dress had pink beaded embroidery and made her look even more like the princess she was, the princess she deserved to be.

"Beautiful." He nodded and offered her his arm. "We can't keep them waiting though." She smiled and took his arm before looking over at Peruru. The pale teen gave her the broadest smiled then held the bundle in his arms at an angle. Serena smiled as two big blue eyes looked at her with such glee it was hard to contain.

She put her bouquet her other hand and placed a gloved finger on her new daughter's cheek. "I'll be right back Rini… I promise." She then moved with her father to the doors of the chapel and held her breath. This was it, the beginning of her life as Darien's wife. It was what she'd always wanted and though she'd always shared his last name, she couldn't wait to introduce herself as Mrs. Shields.

"Are you ready?" Ken asked as he patted her hand.

"I was born for this Daddy." She smiled as the doors opened to the wedding march. The chapel was filled with people, some she hadn't seen for sixteen years and others for even longer.

She wasn't looking at them though, the only person she could see, was the only one who could make her feel safe. When he said he'd always take care of her she hadn't imagined life would turn out the way it had. There had been so many ups and downs, so many twists in the web. So many lies yet so many truths.

That was the past though, and as she reached the altar she smiled and took Darien's hand. It was time to let go of everything, time to forget the bad and start over. It was time to begin spinning a new web, and it would start now. The new threads would be so strong, made of love and happiness. Yes, that's what was to come, the spinning of new threads.

THE END

Okay, so obviously, the last two paragraphs allude to the final piece of the saga. Keep your eyes open for **"Spinning Threads"**. Hope you liked it. Let me know!


End file.
